Triscendant - after Allegiant
by Denisa.D
Summary: Tobias has never been more relieved to have her back in his life, but when someone they "knew" becomes someone they now "know", sacrifices will be made to protect the ones you love. story gets better..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **ok so this is my newest and first ever story on . i was really disappointed at the ending to Allegiant (if you haven't read the trilogy, DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK OR WHAT?!;P) so i decided i would write a sequel to it. hope you guys enjoy and lets see if someone cares: please leave reviews (no nasty stuff) as any improvements will be highly appreciated.**

 **also, i made my account on a leap year(YAYY!) but fanfic wouldn't let me post until 12 hours later, so as much as i would've loved to publish it on a leap year, it was quite impossible.**

 **sorry the first chapter might be a bit short but nevertheless, on with the story...(i will be bringing out new chapters every once in a while, already got ten chapter written and and ready to be published!) and btw they will be in different povs to see both sides...**

 **So in this sequel, tris was shot and she is now in a coma, unfortunately something is wrong...Enjoy!:)**

 **D.D XXX**

 **(soz about the stupid name, couldn't think of a better one lol :p)**

 **Disclaimer: as much as i would love to, I DO NOT own divergent or any of the characters, all rights go to veronica roth, the amazing creator of these amazing books!(and movies)**

chapter one

Tris

Exclusion.

That's what I'm in right now. I live in the darkness that surrounds me without any sign of the others. If I pay careful attention I can hear the talking to me; they're always by my side.

Especially him.

He would sit nights on end next to me and inform me on how different the world is now that the war is over. I guess for now it is. Sometimes I can feel the tickling of his warm breath when he whispers 'I love you'.

The problem was: I didn't know who he was; who I was. I didn't know why I had been stuck in this darkness for so long, let alone why. I wish I had something that could help me remember.

I wish.

The other day the doctors told him that he needs to make the decision as to keep me breathing or switch off the machine.

Machine? I was kept alive by a machine? This didn't make sense. I was...dead?

But of course. It made perfect sense. Somewhere deep down I knew it.

My thoughts whirled around my head like children on a carrousel. Or a...ferris wheel: tall and majestic, but enough to make you dizzy.

I pressed my hands to my face, feeling their warm temperature beginning to melt away my body.

I needed help.

I needed to remember.

I needed to live.

But how? When my body feels so fragile, as if it is just going to snap in half and slowly sink away, never to be seen again. Just like the titanic: the two beautiful young teenagers falling in love until death did them part.

"Just like you Beatrice."

What?

I sat up in an instant and looked around me. I was the pray and the darkness was my predator, ready to tear me apart at any moment, just like my thoughts were.

"Beatrice."

Was that me speaking? No. It couldn't be; i couldn't even open my mouth at how stunned i was. But was that my name?

"Hell yeah it is! Or do you prefer Tris?"

My head snapped forward, following the direction of the sound. In front of me, a dark skinned man, maybe seventeen or eighteen, around my age I guess, was approaching me, a smile planted on his face. It looked too genuine to be a joke.

That face: I could recognise that face anywhere. But I couldn't gather my thoughts and decided I should speak up, I had to be confident.

As the person was approaching I felt my nerves lowering. We were face to face before he extended his hand to help me up, and I gladly took it. It felt secure, just like when I was going down the zip line.

Wait. What!?

My brain was two steps ahead of me, remembering all the details before I could process and think them through first.

The hands that strapped me in and pushed me down through the open air, it felt like I was flying.

I got up to my feet, his giddy smile forcing me to smile myself. I squinted at him, something coming back to me, before they went wide with shock.

Uriah.

 **BOOM! So there we have it, my very first chapter. it was a bit short but it looked soooo looong on my phone(blame apple for making tiny phones;))**

 **if i have a couple of reviews by half past seven TODAY then i will post chapter two also TODAY... you lucky people!**

 **love you,**

 **D.D xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i finally managed to write a new chapter for you lovely peeps. thx to my three followers and my reviewer. as promised i have brought you a new chapter, this one is from Tobias' point of view.**

 **enjoy! :)**

 **D.D xxx**

 **(disclaimer: i do not own divergent, veronica roth has all rights) xxx**

chapter two

Tobias

" _Put this behind me, okay? And open up the top."_

 _I climb into the sling, my hands shaking so much I can barely grip the sides. Zeke tightens the straps across my back and legs, then wedges the urn behind me, facing out, so the ashes will spread. I stare down Lake Shore Drive, swallowing bile, and start to slide._

 _Suddenly I want to take it back, but it's too late, I am already diving toward the ground. I'm screaming so loud, I want to cover my own ears. I feel the scream living inside me, filling my chest, throat, and head._

 _The wind stings my eyes but I force them open, and in my moment of blind panic I understand why she did it this way, face-first—it was because it made her feel like she was flying, like she was a bird._

 _I can still feel the emptiness beneath me, and it is like the emptiness inside me, like a mouth about to swallow me._

 _I realize, then, that I have stopped moving. The last bits of ash float on the wind like gray snowflakes, and then disappear._

 _The ground is only a few feet below me, close enough to jump down. The others have gathered there in a circle, their arms clasped to form a net of bone and muscle to catch me in. I press my face to the sling and laugh._

 _I toss the empty urn down to them, then twist my arms behind my back to undo the straps holding me in. I drop into my friends' arms like a stone. They catch me, their bones pinching at my back and legs, and lower me to the ground._

She's gone, free like the ravens on her collarbone, and I'm never going to see her again; she's not mine anymore.

The pain stings me, becoming too much to bear and I close my eyes, enclosing myself in the darkness they bring. I open them again, finding myself in the same green chair in her hospital room, her eyes closed and hair in a crown around her head.

I breathe a sigh of relief: she's still here, I haven't lost her, I never will. I've watched her for days, lying motionless on the white sterile bed, her heart monitor beating constantly. She's still alive, and I know she'll make it out of her deep sleep one day.

For the weeks that she had been here, I had kept my gaze on her, her eyes so concentrated that it felt like at any moment they were going to flutter open and i could once again see the gray skies in her eyes.

But it had been days, onto weeks, and nearly onto a month and still no change. Everyday was harder and harder, knowing that the time was ticking and she wasn't going to make it; that I wouldn't make it, and that I would be face to face with the decision as to keep her alive or let her move on.

But I had to stay strong, knowing that the battle she is fighting inside of her mind is soon going to end and she would come out triumphant.

I just had to stay strong.

But how? When I nearly killed Uriah and when I told her she was just being jealous instead of helping me, and when I left her all alone, knowing she would do anything to save anyone she could.

I killed her. I killed them both.

Tears were stinging my eyes, making their way out. I didn't want to cry, but I looked at her face, so beautiful, so peaceful and knew that this was all my fault.

The door opened slowly and Christina popped her head around the door, staring straight at me. I didn't want to cry, not now, not in front of her. Quickly I wiped the tears from my eyes but more took their place and I was forced to put my head in between my rough palms.

I sobbed, and kept sobbing for what felt like hours, but I knew it was only a few minutes. I heard Christina shuffling over to me and I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't need to hide it, we all feel the same, some feel it more than others."

Her words were not even close to describing my grief; every minute and every second spent away from her was torture, her kisses were fading in my memory with every hour and I wanted to feel the touch of her hands on my body, I felt the need to put my arms around her tiny waist, wrapping us together. She was the only one who tore down my walls, and I felt like I was going to break, like everything was crumbling inside of me when she wasn't here by my side.

I looked up, Christina's hazel eyes bloodshot from how much she had been crying. She smiled weakly at me and I forced a smile on my face, even though I knew she could probably tell that it wasn't genuine.

She looked over to the bed and slowly walked towards her but not getting too close, as if she was going to get her heart broken again if she went too close. She took Tris' limp hand and ran her fingers down it, her eyes glassy with tears.

She pressed her lips together, single tears silently running down her cheeks as she looked back at me.

She took a deep breath and started.

"I'm leaving, Four."

I looked at her confused and felt as if something had just deflated inside of me. _Leaving?_

"I just don't know Four; I thought this place was my home, _our_ home, when we first arrived. But this place is has turned out to be just as bad as our old home, full of hatred and greed for power. I mean, look at what happened to these two."

She almost whispered the last words and I could sense her pain.

"Whe...when are you going to leave?" I asked her quietly, my voice shaking.

"I don't really know. I don't even know where I'm going to go, Four. All I know is that I can't stay here any longer. I can't stop getting hurt; I can't hold on any longer. I'll give it a week I think..."

She pressed her lips together again and broke into a fit of sobs, using her hand to cover them up.

"If you do decide to go, I'm gonna miss you, Tris most of all."

She nodded, accepting the fact. I can't imagine Tris waking up and finding out that her best friend is gone, for who knows how long and where.

A week is plenty; I'm sure my Tris can do it; she can wake up on time.

We just have to keep believing, me most of all.

 **ok so this was a really emotional chapter but i hope you liked it, i nearly cried after reading over this myself. keep following and any improvements and comments are appreciated. thank you all again,**

 **D.D xxx**

 **(by the way, ALLEGIANT IS COMING OUT IN FIVE DAYS FOR US HERE IN THE UK (march 10th XD)!**

 **I CANNOT WAIT! You have no idea how much i scream and smile when i see the trailers and the bus adverts. EEEEEEEEE I CAN'T WAIT! i am going to cry!**

 **I hope you guys go and experience it in the cinema like i am going to xxxx i love you all and happy waiting!;p xp XD, And i will try and post another chapter before i go to see it on saturday! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with more... here comes chapter three. Will she remember anything, especially him? Read on to find out...**

 **disclaimer: all right belong to veronica roth, i do not own the divergent trilogy, unfortunately. ;( :)**

 **Don't forget to keep following and reviewing, love you all and thank you to all my followers.**

 **D.D xxx**

Chapter 3

Tris

I'm scared that it's not him and that I'll never remember who he actually is, that I'll be stuck here with a stranger.  
As soon as he stepped closer to me and pulled me up I knew the face, one that I could recognise everywhere, his jokey smile always warm and welcoming.

It had to be him.  
After I got past the name, I could remember everything about him and all the memories we had together.  
The one thing that didn't clarify is the night when I went zip lining. But just before, we had played a game of capture the flag.  
I remember climbing a Ferris wheel when one of the rungs gave away and he was there, right behind me holding me on and helping me back up carefully as if to not hurt me, his hands were touching a nip of bare skin around my hips.

 _"Are you human, Tris? Being up this high…" He gulps for air. "It doesn't scare you at all?" I look over my shoulder at the ground. If I fall now, I will die. But I don't think I will fall. A gust of air presses against my left side, throwing my body weight to the right. I gasp and cling to the rungs, my balance shifting. Four's cold hand clamps around one of my hips, one of his fingers finding a strip of bare skin just under the hem of my T-shirt. He squeezes, steadying me and pushing me gently to the left, restoring my balance. Now I can't breathe. I pause, staring at my hands, my mouth dry. I feel the ghost of where his hand was, his fingers long and narrow._ _  
_ _"You okay?" he asks quietly. "Yes," I say, my voice strained. I keep climbing, silently, until I reach the platform._

Thinking of him made me breathless, my heart beating fast. But just for now, I decided to push this out of my head.  
I still don't know for sure who I'm with right now, but I'm pretty sure I do.  
"Uriah?"  
"Hey! You didn't forget me!" He says jokily, putting a hand over his heart and smiling, as if I had managed not to sadden him.  
He makes me smile again, a long time since I've done that.

"What are you doing here and do you even know where we are?" I ask him eagerly.  
"Tris, from what I heard from Zeke when he talks to me is that you got shot by David, twice I think. You ran into the weapons lab instead of Caleb and you saved him, but David shot you as you were stopping the Chicago reset. Remember?"

I frown, realisation hitting me like a punch to the stomach. I _was_ dead after all. It all made sense.  
And I could picture it out too.  
I grabbed the backpack from Caleb and ran into the weapons lab, surviving the death serum before facing David. As I lunged towards the device he shot me, and as I was typing up the codes he shot me again.  
I saw my mother coming towards me and holding me in her arms, but then she disappeared and I was all alone in the darkness, but just before I completely blacked out, I could hear shouting and someone picking me up and running, running fast.

I remember the wall behind Uriah explode when Nita attempted her bomb plot. I shot her and I took David as my cover. And he betrayed me so he could reset all of Chicago.

Everything was pulling together all because of Uriah.  
I was Beatrice prior. I remembered transferring to dauntless after my brother chose erudite. The train rides, the friends, the suicides. And then there was the attack on abnegation, my parents' deaths, Jeanine, the allegiant and EVERYTHING. I knew everything.  
I understood that I was still alive in my mind, but in a coma in reality.

But I couldn't remember one thing.  
The walk I took to the chasm with a man. He was handsome and strong and desirable, but the images inside my head were blurred and I couldn't make out what he looked like.

"The man you're thinking of, you do know who it is, don't you?"

I shook my head,  
"No. I can't see clear through my visions." Tears were welling up in my eyes and I felt like bursting into tears. I don't care if it was in front of him.

"Tris, the bullet that hit your back must've affected your best memories. That's why you can't remember the most important ones."  
I looked up at him in regret. I admit that I had lost my memory but I wanted to know the important ones, but if I can't remember them then why are they so important. After all, I did remember my choosing ceremony and some other main events that felt important to me.  
But I also felt emptiness, like I knew there was something more, something missing.

I looked at Uriah, who must be able to read my thoughts in a coma because he's been answering all of them. I noted to myself to control my thoughts from now on, or something could accidentally be revealed.

He read the look I have him and answered almost instantly.  
"Tris, that man on the outside is the only man that has ever cared for you this much. Zeke said he hasn't left your room ever since you got here. He loves you Tris. I hope you remember him. His name is Four, Tris."

Four. The legendary Four.  
Four, the man who held me from falling on the Ferris wheel, who walked me down the paths of the chasm and kissed me, who fought for me when Peter, Drew and Al were trying to kill me.  
No. I knew him differently. His name was Tobias.  
Tobias Eaton.

And now I needed him more than ever. I missed his soft, gentle touches caressing my body, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding us together.

How could I forget him?  
I just thought I did, he is always there in my mind. I needed to get out, the desire to live was overwhelming especially when the person who cares the most about you is in the outside, waiting and never giving up on you. He knew I was going to make it out sooner or later. He knows me too well.

"Uriah, were getting out of here. Right now!"  
"Right behind you, Tris," He laughed back. I'm not sure if he believes me but I will get out, I just have to treat this like a simulation. I needed to focus on my fears and go through them, once I pass them all i need to calm my heart rate and I will wake up, just like we practiced back in Dauntless.

Uriah must've read my thoughts again because he looked back at me with a worried look on his face, as if he was scared of going back to his fear landscape. I smiled at him and nodded and he nodded too. I gripped his hand, hoping that maybe he would go through it easier. He knows what to do, he was one of the best from the dauntless-borns.

We both closed our eyes simultaneously and I instantly started to focus on my thoughts, trying to control myself and start my fears.

I'm coming Tobias. Don't you give up on me yet.

My mind switched to the scene where he was administering the simulation serum into my neck, pulling back my hair carefully before he did.

"Be brave, Tris."

Oh I will. I am Dauntless. I am Divergent.

 **Will she make it? Will it really work? lets hope for the best!**

 **Next chapter will be updated as soon as possible. hope you enjoyed, please r &r and spread the word of this story, i would appreciate it greatly and it would inspire me to write EVEN more!**

 **thanks,**

 **D.D XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back for more? Here comes chapter four, and there's a surprise in store for you guys...**

 **i made this one extra long just cuz I'm in a really good mood and i had nothing else to do ;) ;p**

 **enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own these amazing books or any of the characters mentioned, all rights go to Veronica Roth**

 **D.D XXX**

Chapter 4

Tobias

Christina shut the door and it was silent again, just the beating of her heart and her steady breathing, her chest rising and falling.

I pulled the chair closer to her bed so that I was directly next to her.  
I took her hand and laced my fingers with hers, but it wasn't the same. It never is. I want her to wake up, to see her eyes again, to tell me that she loves me and she didn't want to leave me.  
I felt anger, the anger that she left me to save someone who wasn't worth it.  
Caleb walked her to her death and betrayed her uncountable times. I wanted him to die. He should be the one in this bed right now, if he even made it this far.  
I hated him. I hated him for doing this to Tris, my Tris.  
But it was in her nature and if I knew her as well as I thought I did, she wouldn't be here right now. I could've taken her with me, or stayed here with her. But as usual my pride puts me down, puts others down.

I've never thought if what I would do when she wakes up. I didn't know whether to feel hatred towards her or to forget everything that happened and hold her close forever.  
I wanted to feel her touch, to taste her kisses, but I can't.

Tears pooled in my eyes and I lay my head on the bed, looking at our intertwined fingers.  
I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to blame.  
I was stupid to hurt her, to let her go. But she left me, knowing that I would be broken without her.  
I had I forgive her. We had to forgive each other. We can work things out.

I lifted my head off the bed and looked at her. She was so beautiful. I leaned in and kissed her in the forehead and the on her nose and on her lips, soft to the feel.

I broke apart after a few seconds. Her heart monitor was beating faster and faster. Did she feel me doing that?  
I don't want to hurt her again, but just to make sure I kissed her again. This time, the heart monitor was the same.

I was dazzled. It wasn't because of me. She was doing something else, trying to give me a sign that she is breaking out.  
If only I knew what.

My thoughts raced back to when I administered her simulation serum. She fell into her worst fears and had to overcome ten by slowing down her heart rate.  
Her heart rate. She's imagining a fear simulation!

I knew perfectly hat he was doing, I understood her logic. She knew that after her fears are over she would wake up.  
Something inside of me rejected this idea, telling me that it wouldn't work, but something inside me sparked up, just like an ember setting everything alight.  
She can do it. She's finally waking up!  
I wanted to scream with joy but I knew it would attract attention. If the doctors came in they would sets bout their work trying to wake her up, they would just make things worse, trying to push her to the point where she will break.  
I had to focus on her. Come on Tris.

I counted her heart beats, making sure that they were high at the beginning then falling at the end.  
I had been through we fear landscape many times as I was monitoring them. I know them off by heart.  
She was in her first fear, brig pecked to death by crows. Her heart monitor was beating fast.

"Calm down Tris, it's just a simulation." I hope she heard me. Christina explained that they can hear you sometimes if you talk to them and back in dauntless I spoke to her during her simulations, telling her to find a way to overcome her fears.  
She must've heard me because her wart monitor was dropping slowly by slowly and then came down to normal. I couldn't believe this was happening! I pressed my hand to my face to check that I wasn't just dreaming again. I can't be.

I opened my eyes and there I was, in the same room, same chair, same Tris. Her heart monitor was the same as always.  
No.  
"NO!" I yelled. I punched the walls so hard that I was surprised that my fists didn't go though them.

I _was_ only dreaming.

Tears ran down my cheeks harder than ever and I gritted my teeth together. I wanted to shout again but something stopped me.  
Her heart beats were increasing again. I slapped myself around the face just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming again. I wasn't. I wasn't in the first place.  
I scolded myself for being so stupid and rushed back to her side to count her heartbeats again. Her second fear, being burnt alive.  
I hated this one, the pain if watching her almost die in front of me on the screen was horrible, but it was just a fear and she had to get over it.  
Surprisingly, she got over this one in less than a minute and her heart beats dropped.  
The fourth, the fifth and then the sixth fear came, all the same: drowning in a glass box, having to hurt her family, and not being strong enough.  
Her last fear was intimacy.

I was gripped to the edge of my seat listening to her heart beats.  
I didn't know how she felt after we had almost broken up and I left her alone, I didn't know how she would react and I was scared.

Her heart beats were steady until they rose slowly and slowly. But not as high as the others. Actually, they were very low compared to the others.  
I didn't know what she was scared about, I mean she was so beautiful, smart, selfless. She was brave and kind, all the factions out together at once. She was amazing.  
But I loved her and I didn't want to hurt her at all. Not any more than I already have.

Her heart beats finally dropped bit by bit and stayed at a normal level.  
Any minute now, she was going to open her eyes and smile again.

But nothing happened.  
No. No, it didn't work. It didn't work!

"Tris please, if you can hear me right now, I want you to give me a sign, I need you Tris, I miss you I love you I want you back, Tris I'm so sorry..."  
I sobbed. What if she didn't wake up? What if she never did?  
No. I can't stand it anymore. I want her back, I want to wake her up. I need her in my arms.

I looked at her, still so peaceful. Was there a chance she could be..? No. She couldn't be. I wonder if she is still in her last simulation.  
I don't think so. She couldn't be. She's never stayed that long. Why would she now.

I wanted to cry, to tell her that it was ok and that she had to stay strong and try something else.

All of a sudden her eyes flew open and the took a deep breath in as if she had been underwater, she shot out of bed, and her eyes met mine.

"Tris! Oh my god you made it! Tris never leave me again, I missed you like hell and I promise you won't do anything stupid again I love you Tris..."  
I got up in a second and hugged her, wrapping her tight in my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back, us staying like that for what felt like forever.  
I broke apart and kissed her on the lips. Her kisses were just like they used to be, passionate and loving. I loved her so much.

"Hey" she said when we finally broke apart.  
"Hey" I replied, smiling.  
"Tobias, I...I'm so sorry that I put you in this position, I didn't want to leave you I love you too much but at the moment I thought it was the best thing but then I got shot and I could only think of you. I'm so sorry and I get if you're angry but..."  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm not that proud of myself either. I don't want to ruin our moment together, we can talk later when you're ok. I love you Tris. Just promise me that you'll never leave me again."  
"I promise Tobias. I love you too." She smiled.

She gestured for me to come and sit on the bed and I agreed. We sat in silence, stealing gazes at each other until I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She out her arms around my neck and I leaned in to kiss her.

She broke the kiss and stared at me for a while.  
"What is it?"  
"I love you Tobias" she laughed.  
"Oh Tris, I thought you were going to tell me something else. You scared me you" I laughed as she punched my arm playfully.

Everything was just perfect.  
Until Zeke burst through the door.  
"Tobias..URIAH NOW!..TRIS?"  
"Um. Hi, I guess.." she mumbled awkwardly.

"You're awake! Oh my god Tris you're alive!"  
"Um yeah, I'm pretty sure I am" she smiled and I chuckled and held her close, her head leaning on my chest.

Zeke walked over and hugged Tris and said their hellos. They looked happy to see each other again.

"So what did you wanna tell us?" I asked, suddenly remembering how he burst through the door and shouted something about Uriah.

"Oh my god! It's Uriah, he's..SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!"  
Me and Tris shot each other looks, but she looked as if she already knew what was going on.  
She got out of bed and ran down the halls with Zeke and I ran after them, hot on their trail.

 **Hope you enjoyed, you lucky people! please r &r and follow for more updates xxx**

 **love you all**

 **D.D xxx ;p :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. _NO_ I did _not_ die.**

 **I have been really busy arranging my trip the the cinema to see Allegiant (YAAYYEE!) and I haven't been very well this week and school and its exams are getting on my nerves again. Guess that's what it's like to be a year 11, ugh.**

 **I'm surprised I managed to write this chapter whilst I have a mini migraine playing around in my head but I did it!**

 **Here comes chapter 5... and I have a surprise for all my readers, hope you like the twist...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(disclaimer applies for everything from now on.)**

 **D.D xxx**

Triscendant chapter 5

Tris

I ran down the halls with Zeke, my heart beating fast, just like it did in my fear landscape.

My last fear was different.  
Instead of running away from my fear, I decided to overcome it.  
He walked into the room smiling at me and wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing me deeply and roughly. I pulled apart and asked him to go slower. I was divergent after all. I could control my own simulations.  
To my surprise, he nodded and he kissed me perfectly, just like he does in reality.  
But he started to kiss me lower and lower and I was getting nervous about this whole thing.  
I looked at him and he shot a look back at me, somehow understanding that I was uncomfortable.

He stood up and walked away and I was left by myself again, in the darkness.  
I bit my lip.  
I knew he wasn't like this in reality. He wouldn't leave me just because of this.  
But it felt so real, so real that something had just burnt out inside me and left me feeling empty.

But now that I was with him again it was different. I was surprised that he didn't shout at me for being so stupid. I knew I was. And he knew it too.  
Just like him, I put my pride before anything else, just so that I can be a hero.  
No. That wasn't me. I put others before myself, I was ridden with guilt and still had nightmares about my parents' deaths. I wasn't worth it, others were more important.

But that didn't matter now.

We got to Uriah's room, and froze.  
His heart monitor was constant and he was sitting up, smirking at us.  
"Uriah bro!" Zeke shouted as he ran up to him to hug him, but on the way he tripped over the monitor cable and banged his knee on the edge of the bed before falling over Uriah, but Uriah ducked away and Zeke bounced off the mattress and smack, onto the floor.

Uriah burst out laughing so hard that we followed him, even Zeke, who was on the floor half wincing half laughing at his own stupidity.

"It good to see you again, Uriah," I said filling in the silence that came after the incident with Zeke.  
"Good to see you too Tris, again," he winked, smiling at me.

Four and Zeke shot each other weird looks and Uriah burst out laughing again. Zeke forced a laugh before continuing.  
"Again?" He asked confused.

"Me and Tris met up in the coma somehow, and we managed to get out by imagining our fear landscapes. That also worked.. somehow."  
Zeke still looked a confused but we were all happy to be reunited again.

After the doctors had checked up on us, me and Tobias were back in my room again. He insisted he sits down in the chair but I asked him if he could lay in bed with me. He eventually gave up and joined me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe again.  
"So, I woke up today, Uriah woke up today, he forgave you and I.."

"I'm sorry Tris, for everything. I was so stupid to doubt you I front if Nita and I nearly lost you that day, aswel as I did with Uriah. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone here and I'm sorry that I wasn't always here by your side and.."  
"Tobias," I interrupted his 'touch  
deep down' session, "I was just about to say that I forgive you, for everything. It wasn't all your fault. It was my fault too, but stop blaming yourself, I'm so sorry too. I'm sorry that I let you down, that I left you."  
"We'll in that case, I guess I should forgive you too. But then again..." He smirked at me and I punched his arm playfully.  
I guess that was a yes, from both of us.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. But it don't last long.  
The door opened and Cara walked in.  
"Am I interrupting something?" She asked politely, her cheeks blushing.

"No, no it's fine." I quickly answered pulling apart from Tobias' embrace.

"Four, would you mind if I had a private word with Tris, please?"  
Tobias looked at me and smiled before replying.  
"Yeah, sure. don't do anything stupid Tris."  
I smiled, rolling my eyes at him and he walked out.

"So.. What did you want to tell me?"  
"The bullets that hit you, one of them hit you near your lower abdomen, right?"  
"I guess.."  
I haven't actually looked at my bullet wounds or paid any attention to them whatsoever.

"The bullet managed to miss your uterus. You're very lucky it did, it would've killed your baby. You were pregnant, Tris, and you probably still are unless the coma had any effects. Just to make sure, I would like to do a scan. Is that ok with you?"

I didn't say anything. I just stared into blank spaces.  
I was pregnant? I nearly killed our child. How could I be so stupid?

"Tris!"  
She snapped her fingers in front of my face, waking me from my daydream.  
"Yeah, um, sure."  
"Do you want Four with you?"

I thought about that for a minute.

"No. No I don't."  
She nodded and started setting up the equipment.

Oh God.

Cara had left and I was sitting still on the bed, staring at the white sheets.  
Nothing that had happened in the last fifteen minutes made any sense.  
Tobias and I never really had IT, so how could I...

Yes we did.  
Just before he left to go to the city.

I sat there in silence, wondering how I was going to put this out to Tobias when he comes back in; and as if on queue, he walks in again and sits on the edge of my bed.

"So.." He starts, but I interrupt him.  
"What day is it today?"  
He looks down, his face concentrated.  
"23rd December. Why?"  
"Just wanted to know how long I was in the coma for." I lied.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve" he added.  
"I know."

He took my hand, lacing his fingers into mine.  
"I love you, Tris."  
"I know. I love you too Tobias"  
I smile weakly at him. My thought were still baffling me and I didn't know what to do.  
Maybe I should tell him now. No. Maybe I should tell him tomorrow, it's Christmas and he'll forget if he's not happy.

"You wanna go to sleep? It's getting pretty late."  
I nodded and we took our positions in the small bed.  
He laid down, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I lay in his chest, hands around his waist, feeling his every heartbeat.  
And I fell asleep.

 **Ta da! Hope everything will go well...**

 **I wanted to ask you guys to do me a favour..**

 **Please go on youtube and type up "Tove Lo - Scars" it is an AMAZING song and it is from the Allegiant soundtrack. I LOVE IT!**

 **Please leave a comment and tell me what you think..**

 **link is here if you get too lazy(like me);p**

watch?v=YvGp4yA2NgQ

 **Love you all and big shoutout to all of my followers. Please leave a comment and follow if you can, it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Thx**

 **D.D XXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! so i went to see Allegiant yesterday and, take my word, it was the definition of Perfection: it made me laugh, cry, gripped me to the edge of my seat, you name it! Also is seems peter was very..funny in the movie, which is a bit weird but he made me laugh soo much!**

 **I also want to apologize: I won't be updating this anytime soon this week, my product design coursework is due in in two weeks and i have a lot of work to do, but I will try to update in the weekend, promise! ;p**

 **hope you enjoy the next chapter; not much happens (as in action or adventure) but it gives us enough information. see if you can guess what's going on...**

 **thank you to all of my followers and reviewers!**

 **D.D xxx**

chapter 6

Tobias

I stood outside the room, not knowing what was going in inside and when Cara finally walked out I was half hoping she would tell me what the fuss was about. But she didn't.  
She looked at me emotionlessly and noticed me staring at her. She flushed, looking down at the floor and quickly walked away.

Tris was in her bed also sitting emotionlessly, starting into empty space.

She looked up when I walked in but she asked me what day it was today.  
"23rd December. Why what's up," I asked eagerly. She was hiding something.  
"I just wanted to know how long I was in the coma for."  
I sunk a little: I let my hopes up again. I don't know what I was expecting but it was definitely not this.  
Cara must've talked to her about her coma. That really scared me. Was she was hurt again?  
I didn't want to lose her, not after I had already nearly done that.

But she smiled and changed the subject and I found myself sitting in her bed with to her, Tris lying on my chest.  
I watched the steady rising and falling of her chest and I fell asleep, holding an angel in my arms.

I woke up to the ravens flying over her collarbone, so brave and defiant.  
She fluttered her eyes open before shutting them again.  
I gently moved a piece of hair away from her face and she smiled.

"Morning" I started, "how's my beautiful Tris doing?"  
She giggled before opening her eyes again.  
They were so beautiful, so insistent.

"Who put you in a good mood today?"  
I chuckled at her statement.  
"Am I not allowed to be?"  
"Yeah, I was just wondering with all this stuff going on.." Then she stopped. She was definitely hiding something.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me Tris?"  
She but her lip nervously and shook her head.  
"No."  
But there was hurt in her eyes, as if she was trying to keep something away from me, something she wasn't happy about.

"Tris, we promised no more secrets.."  
"I said I'm ok, Four." She snapped back, before realising what she did and turning around, facing away from me.  
I hated hearing that name, and she said it so bitterly.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to comfort her and tell her it was my fault for starting the subject but it was Tris, and when she was like this she needed time off to herself.

So I decided to get up and leave her alone with her thoughts for the while.  
I looked back at her. She was curled up, her head resting on her knees, looking really concentrated and depressed at the same time.

And I walked out of the room.  
I walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed a drink.  
I wasn't very hungry, and seeing Tris miserable didn't help either.

Zeke came down and sat next to me. He hasn't done that in ages. He usually stays in Uriah's room all day or sits at another table, facing away from me.  
"Hey bro!" He started.  
"Hi."  
He gave me a confused look and I forced a smile. But hard luck, it didn't work in him.  
"What's up?"  
I shot him a look and he changed the subject quickly. I didn't want to start on him but I wasn't in the mood anymore.

"So, it's Christmas Eve today.."  
"Yeah."  
He gave me a concerned look again and this time I didn't fight back.

"I've known you for about three years now Four, you wanna tell me what's up cause you ain't looking too happy today."  
He was just like his brother.

I hesitated before I just came clean with it.  
I told him how Cara came in yesterday to talk to her and she wasn't the same after that; and then there was this morning where she snapped at me out if nothing.

"I don't know what to do Zeke."  
"Hhm. Sounds to me like you should be talking to Cara about it. Maybe she will tell you what happened last night."  
I hadn't thought of that before.  
I thanked him and ran out of the cafeteria, heading towards Cara's office, just along the hall from Tris's room.  
Just as I walked past her room Cara walked out again.  
"Thank you Cara."  
"No worries Tris, you should be fine. Just don't over think it too much. You'll be fine."  
She smiled before closing the door and bumped straight into me.

"Oh.. Um."  
"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" I said coldly, half shouting at her.  
"Maybe you should talk to Tris instead" she replied, obviously startled, before darting away from me and speed walking to her office.

I walked in expecting Tris to be the same as this morning but she was not.  
She was sitting in her bed staring at me, but she was smiling.  
A wave of relief passed through me. At least it's not something bad, unless she's being very good at hiding things.

"Tris, you wanna tell me something?"  
She looked around the room as if trying to think of an escape.  
I walked over to her and she sighed.  
"What is so important that you can't tell me? I thought you trusted me Tris."  
He eyes lowered, staring at the bed sheets again.  
"I do, it's just.."  
She sighed.  
"Cara just comes in to check up on me that's all. She can't understand how I managed to wake up and she's been doing test of all sorts to test her idea. I just didn't want you to worry."  
"Is that it? Are you sure you're not hiding something else, because you were very upset this morning when.."  
"Tobias, I'm fine ok? It's nothing to worry about. I thought you might panic again. You know, the whole 'don't leave me' thing."  
She smirked at me and I smiled back.

I'm not candor so I can't tell if she's lying or not, and she's not candor either so she's not always going to tell the truth. But I decided to trust my instincts and believe her, but there was an uneasiness between us, one that worried me too much, one that felt like it had pushed our trust too far for us to reach.

I hope we can still reach it, before it goes to the limit.

 **So there it is! hope you enjoyed and i have written out half of chapter seven so it will be going up soon, maybe ill find time this week idk. please review and like the story and ANY ideas for the storyline will be hugely appreciated, i mean it!  
Also thx for the comment Rafy Eaton, and sorry if i sounded mean but i didnt mean to be ;p :).  
Keep reading guys, and stay divergent ;p**

 **D.D xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! so i managed to write a new chapter here and there but i finally finished it and i thought i would post it straight after it is ready (lucky you). i tried to liven up the mood a little bit and added another unexpected surprise, just keep reading ;) also thank you so much to my reviewers and a big shoutout to Redlady1952 and PrettyLittleDivergent, thx guys xxx and i encourage you to read their stories, they are AMAZING!**

 **D.D xxx**

Chapter 7

Tris

"So, it's Christmas Eve today."  
"Yeah," he muttered. I could tell that he was hurt but he smiled back at me, all of his feelings melting away. I was glad to see him happy again.  
"I'm sorry that I snapped at you this morning. I didn't mean to. I just..wasn't ready to tell you."  
"Well, it's ok now at least, but don't keep things like this to yourself, I am here you know."  
"Yeah I know."  
He smiled and touched his lips to my forehead.

"Tris, no more secrets ok? We promised."  
I stared at him, "Yeah, I know Tobias."  
I wasn't ready to reveal it yet. Just a little more time.

"You wanna go for a walk?"  
"Yeah sure, as long as it's with you," I smiled back.  
He helped me out of my bed, making sure I was stable on my feet before letting me go. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I around his and he led me out of the room.

"So, what happened to everyone else?" I started, "I mean, I haven't seen anyone apart from Zeke, Uriah, Cara and you."  
He looked down at his feet sighing.  
"Caleb went back to the city, back to abnegation. He said he didn't want to see you like this when you were in a hospital bed and not breathing," he stopped us and looked straight at me.  
"Christina left a few days ago. She said she couldn't bear losing everyone she loved, especially you. Since then, no one knows where she is. I'm sorry Tris."

I looked down at the tiles on the floor. I knew it. I heard them having a conversation in my coma and Christina was there. But as soon as she mentioned leaving I switched off so I didn't hear any of the rest.

He lifted up my chin with his palm and ran his thumb over my cheek, wiping away my tears. I hadn't realised I was crying, but it was too much knowing that you just lost you best friend and your brother.  
He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his hands around me, holding me close to him.  
I loved our moments like these; so simple in an abnegation way but dauntless at the same time.  
I looked up and he smiled at me, with me smiling back, returning the favour.  
It was perfect.

"YO Tris!"  
"Ugh," was all I could say. I turned around, Uriah was at the other end of the hallway, speed walking towards us.  
"You're coming with me missus!"  
"Uriah, what the.." But he linked his arm to mine and pulled me along with him.  
I looked apologetically at Tobias and mouthed 'help me.'  
He laughed at me before replying, "I'll see you later Tris," and headed down the other direction.

"Uriah you wanna explain what just happened?..."  
"Tris, I have a little surprise for you. Don't get too shocked.."  
I just kept walking.

We were headed for the cafeteria for some unknown reason.  
He opened the door for me and I stepped in, realising what this was all about.

Christina turned around as soon as we walked in; I must've snapped her out of her daydream.  
She turned and quickly got up, rushing towards me and me running  
towards her.  
"Tris!"  
We met in the middle, hands flying everywhere but ending in a tight embrace, just like the old times.

"I missed you so much Chris," I sniffed.  
"Tris I'm so happy you're awake, I told Four what I was planning and he said he will never give up on you but I was a coward and.."  
We heard Uriah cough and mumble something at the same time.

"You wanna say what you just said Uriah?" Chris asked him, candor tone in her voice.  
Uriah looked at us innocently.  
"I said I MISSED YOU GUYS!" He shouted, walking with his arms in the air pulling us into a group hug, smirking the whole time.  
Me and Chris looked at each other and just laughed.  
It felt good to be able to do that again.

We walked and talked at the same time as Christina and Uriah walked me down to my room again.  
"I want to get out of here soon Chris. I miss my home, our friends."  
"I know hun but you just need to get better and then we will go. You just have to wait a while and.."  
"Chris look at me!" I interrupted her.  
"I've been up and about since this morning. Uriah dragged me down the halls after To..Four had walked me down the halls as well, and now here I am again. Not to mention that when I woke up I had to run to Uriah's room because Zeke scared us, telling us that something was happening."

I looked at Uriah, the sheepish grin on his face as always.  
"I mean, I didn't _make_ you come Tris, but my pansy cake here couldn't handle my handsomeness and he just couldn't let me die. He couldn't put all this to waste." At this he gestured to hid body and Chrisina stifled a laugh.

"I mean, god knows how many women are still out there looking for me." He smirked.  
Christina and I rolled our eyes and Uriah started laughing.

"What was that about me?" Said Zeke, coming round the corner. He looked like he was about to put Uriah back in his sleep.

"Oh oh." Uriah looked up at him as he approached us.  
"Uh..I was just saying that you are SO CARING AND CONSIDERATE. I love you bro!"  
"Aw thanks princess."  
He hugged Uriah tightly before head locking him and rubbing his head roughly with his knuckles.  
"You think I didn't hear what you just said? Pansy cake, huh?"  
"I was just...AHHH..saying that ..OWW..you are the best!" Uriah managed to say between his struggling.  
We just watched and laughed as Zeke eventually let go of him.

"Well, you look twice as handsome now bro!"  
Uriah massaged his scalp.  
"Yeah THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He rolled his eyes at Zeke who was now laughing uncontrollably and in a few seconds, so were we.

 **Hope you enjoyed that you divergent lovers ;p i will update as soon as i write my new chapter. for all of you in America i hope you enjoy allegiant, i know it is coming out this week, i think? anyways, have fun.**

 **just a final note: if any of you reading this story are artists of some sort, or even if you're not, i wanted to ask you if you could do some fanart for this story. i know it is a lot but if you have any free time and love my story(;p) then please let me know. i have seen some fanart on other stories and i thought it would be a great idea. i hope we get some of those soon!**

 **i will update again soon, please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed this and please share this story with others, lets see how famous we can get... ;) XD**

 **D.D xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday! So today was the official release date for Allegiant in America! i hope you guys there go and see it soon unless you have already.**  
 **so i wanted to post a special chapter as part of this holy day (;p lol)  
i hope you guys enjoy and please leave me a review if you can...**

 **D.D xxx**

 **Chapter 8**

Tris

"So I have a little something in store for everyone tonight" Uriah says, his voice a little shaky still from his recent confrontation with Zeke.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Christina asks, hand around my shoulders.  
"You will see tonight, and 'pansy cake' here will not tell anyone, right Lil bro?"  
Uriah looked at Zeke and sighed, shaking his head miserably.  
Zeke's hand, like Christina's, was around his shoulders, making sure that he doesn't try to run away and hurt himself.  
Uriah just stood there, looking so sick of life, already.  
Me and Christina just laughed at him and Zeke joined us.  
"Ahahaha, very funny." Uriah said sarcastically, rubbing his sore head.  
"Come on lil bro, you don't wanna be late for your back massage too" Zeke said to him as he pulled him down the corridor. Uriah gulped and tagged along with him, staring back at us for a minute, looking scared.  
We just grinned at him and Christina came into my room to make sure I got into my bed alright.

"So, today is Christmas Eve." She started.  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked curiously.  
"I mean, I'm stuck in a hospital after I was in a coma because I was shot because I tried to save the city from some bad guys. I am in pain and..."  
Oh oh.  
"Pain? So you ARE in pain! I knew it, but when I asked you, NOO..."  
She grinned at me.  
"Chris, I didn't mean it like that. Well, maybe. But I'll be in pain when I walk around my house too you know."  
"You got a fair point there Tris," she laughed back before she went back to her straight face all of a sudden, "but seriously."  
I just shook my head and laughed.

Tobias walked back in and Christina hugged me before leaving us to 'our business'. I rolled my eyes and she put her hands up in front of her as if to surrender, before she left, obviously laughing.

"You alright? I haven't seen you since Uriah dragged me down the halls with him."  
"Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled. He sounded very abnormal which worried me.  
"Are you alright?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.  
"Yeah I'm fine. So, what did Uriah want? He said he had a...surprise?"  
I looked at him, puzzled.  
"Tobias, Christina just left the room a few seconds ago. Does that not ring a bell?"  
"Christina...left Tris, no one knows where.. she..."  
And then he just collapsed. I jumped out of bed and grabbed him before he banged his head on anything.  
"TOBIAS?! Tobias..Four! Wake up!"  
I knelt down beside him, using my fingers to find his pulse on his neck, and felt heartbeats: he was ok.

I heard the door open and Uriah and Zeke walked in, lips pursed together to hold in their laughter.  
I knew it.

"What happened to Four?" Uriah asked, peering down at him and acting like he was shocked.  
"Don't play stupid with me! What did you guys do to him?"  
"What, to Four? Oh nothing. We just gave him some sleep serum whilst he was eating at the cafeteria, thats all. Poor him, he couldn't even taste it." Zeke said, giving a high-five to Uriah whilst laughing.

"You guys are bad friends." I grinned, rolling my eyes for the one millionth time today, "now get out!"  
They shrugged their shoulders, but after seeing my expression they both instantly rushed out of the room, nearly tripping over each other.

"Tobias, you need to wake up honey." He stirred.  
"Did you just call me honey?"  
I breathed in a sigh of relief: he was fine.  
"Yes, I did. I couldn't think of another name I could use."  
"I like it," he mumbled, eyes barely open.  
"Tobias, we need to get you into bed. You can sleep on the floor another time, but for now you can sleep in my bed with me if you want..."

He grinned and tried to stand up but he couldn't. I put my arm around his shoulder and helped him up and he followed me to the bed. He took his position before falling asleep right there, with me right beside him.  
The bed was nowhere near big enough for two people but it was huge for little me, so we managed.  
I watched his steady breathing and thought of what had just happened.  
I shook the thought out of my head and tried to stop myself from laughing.  
Clowns.

...

I woke up later and checked to see if Tobias was still asleep, which he was. I shifted out of his embrace and tried to get out of bed without disturbing him; fat chance.  
He shot up as soon as I set foot on the floor and I groaned.  
"Tris, did you just moan at me because I woke up?"  
I looked down at him, "You just looked so peaceful and I thought I would let the serum wear off while I went to talk to Chris."  
"What ser... URIAH! UGH, I'm gonna kill those two!"  
"Tobias, I think they just wanted to have some fun. This place is so boring..."  
He looked at me as if I had just said something weird.

"Christiana's back?" he asked, sounding really confused.  
"yeah, she walked me down to my room a few hours ago and then she walked right past you and then you had your little fit." I laughed at him and he gave me one of his instructor Four looks.  
"I'm gonna find those two and when I do..."  
"Well, in that case, I'm coming with you. I can't wait to see the look on Uriah's face when you walk over to him." He laughed at my statement and walked over to my side of the bed and lifted me up by the hips, my legs dangling in the air. He placed me down softly and kissed me on the lips.  
"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you, Tris?"  
"Yep, you remind me at least fifty times a day, Tobias." I giggled.

He placed his arm around my waist and we walked out of the room.

The corridors were silent as we walked down to the cafeteria. Strange...

"TRIS!"  
Uh oh. Christina was marching towards me looking both excited and angry. Is that even possible? I guess it is now.  
"You never told me you were pregnant!?"  
"Christina..." I said between my teeth. She covered her mouth quickly and realised what she had just said. Tobias stood there, his mouth agape.

Oh boy...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! i wanted to post the second part of this chapter but I didn't have enough time soo sorry. I will try to update tomorrow or as soon as I can but I have to complete half of my coursework in four days..  
 _wish me luck..._**

 **please r &r and stay divergent ;) :D**

 **D.D xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with more...**  
 **I wanted to apologize and just say that not much happens in this chapter, I didn't have enough time to write what I wanted and it is a bit short, but it just gives you a different POV from the previous chapter. I will continue this chapter tonight and hopefully upload it tomorrow morning or something. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I included a tiny clue to what will happen very VERY soon... see if you can tell and please let me know in the comments!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **D.D xxx**

Chapter 9  
Tris

"TRIS! You didn't tell me you were pregnant!?"  
"Christina..." I said though gritted teeth. She covered her mouth instantly, realising what she had just done.  
Tobias just stood there, mouth agape.  
Oh boy.

The silence was deafening, engulfing every part of me and tears were stinging my eyes, threatening to come out at any second now. I looked at Tobias, who was now staring at the floor, facing away from me. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't crying either.

I couldn't stand this anymore.  
I turned around and walked away in the opposite direction, not daring to look back. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't want to stay here anymore; I wanted to go home, wherever that may be.

I ran into my room and went to the chest of drawers in the corner, grabbing my old initiation tank top, which I, somehow, managed to keep, and black jeans. I threw on a jacket and ran out of the room again.  
I just needed some air.

I walked through the glass doors, tears finally finding their way down my cheeks as the cool winter air hit my face.

"Tris!"  
I didn't turn around, it didn't matter much anyway. I couldn't even tell whether it was Christina or Tobias calling after me, but I didn't care either.

The light outside was blinding and left me feeling disorientated. Snowflakes were falling to the ground and everything started to spin.  
I didn't want to, but I fell into someone's arms, strong and protective, and I closed my eyes.

Tobias

I heard stirring and I forced myself awake. I couldn't remember what had just happened but all I cared about right now was Tris.  
I looked over to her side and she wasn't there: she was by the door, and...tiptoeing?  
She groaned when I looked up.  
"Tris, are you annoyed at me because I just woke up?" she tuned her head and I grinned at her.  
"No, I wasn't. I just saw you sleeping so peacefully and I wanted to let you rest until the serum wears off."  
I looked at her, baffled.  
"What ser...URIAH! Ugh, I'm gonna kill those two!"  
I was ready to get up and go and find them, but Tris took my hand and I gave up. She can be so convincing, just by using her touch.

"Tobias, please, I'm guessing they just wanted to have some fun. This place is soo boring..."  
She was right, I can't blame them. But they still did this to me and I couldn't just let them get away with it.  
She could tell by the expression on my face what I was thinking and she sighed.  
"Well, in that case... I'm coming with you," She smiled, she knows me too well.

I went over to her side of the bed and picked her up by the hips, her legs dangling in mid air as she squealed with joy. I set her down carefully and took her hand, lacing our fingers together.

The corridors were wickedly silent and I had a bad feeling that someone was about to jump out and scare us.  
Of course they wouldn't, but I still felt an uneasiness which I wasn't sure whether it was from the fear or from my emotions.

I checked my pocket to make sure that the box was still there, running my fingers over its velvet casing.  
I was about to ask Tris something when Christina runs around the corner.  
Boy, she looked dazzled.. and angry.

"TRIS! You never told me you were pregnant!?"  
I froze.  
"Christina..." Tris said through her teeth, but I zoned out.

Tris was pregnant? But when..  
Oh.  
I didn't know what to feel: I was angry that she had kept it a secret from me. This must've been what she was hiding all this time.  
But I felt overjoyed knowing that I would be a father and that we would have our own family.

Thought were filling my head: what if I turn out to be a bad father, just like Marcus? I would never want to hurt them, but because of him violence was now a part of my genes.  
Panic was chewing me up inside and I didn't know what to do.

I was about to turn and talk to Tris but when I tuned around she was gone.  
"Four, I am soo sorry, I thought she had already told you.."  
"Where did Tris go?"  
"She ran down the halls a few minutes ago, I don't know where she went. I'm so sorry..."  
I just ignored her. Knowing Tris, she's probably thinking that I'm upset or angry with her, God knows what she will do.

I sped down the halls in search of her, but I was searching blindly: I had no idea where she could run in this place.  
Where could she go?

I checked in her room but all that was in there was an open drawer and her clothes disarray on the floor.  
"Shit!"

The panic was building up again as I ran further down the compound.

Then I saw her.

She was walking outside, but as soon as she stepped foot on the ground she stopped, squinting her eyes in the daylight and starting to wobble.

"Tris!"  
She didn't turn around but she was falling, fast. I ran and caught her just before she hit the ground, her eyes closed.

 **Hope you enjoyed that and please leave me a review, it is always appreciated. Also, I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to ' Trissering' who leaves me amazing comments and messages. Love you! ;p :D  
**

 **D.D xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all I would like to say a massive thank you to Trissering (again) for leaving me amazing comments and mentioning me at the beginning of her chapter, I love you so much girl! and please check her story out, it is BRILLIANT! So I stuck to my word and managed to write chapter 10 and congrats to me for my first ten chapters YAAYYY! Thanks to all of my followers, and enjoy the next chapter, it's what you've all been waiting for (especially you Trissering!;p and I promise no make out scenes lol, you know what I'm talking about ;D)**

 **Enjoy! D.D xxx**

chapter 10

Tobias

Here I was again: the same hospital room, the same green chair. Tris was lying motionless on the sterile bed, her heart monitor beating steadily, as usual.  
Except for this time she's still alive and she can breathe by herself.

Cara walks in with a clipboard in her hand and I lift my head up from her bed, still holding her hand.

"So?" I ask a little impatiently, half shouting at her.  
She looks at me disappointedly,  
"Four, I know you have had a rough time in the past two days but please don't take your anger out on me. I am here to help."  
"You're right," I sigh, "I'm sorry, Cara, I just don't know what to do, how to react. So much has happened to her, I hate to see her like this."  
I lay my head on the bed again, right next to Tris' waist.

"I'm guessing that you know now that Tris is pregnant, Right?"  
I nod and she continues.  
"Because of her early stage, she will be experiencing light sensitivity. She will walk into a room, just as she walked outside, and the light will make her dizzy. She was standing outside for too long and not shielding herself, which made her feel faint and she collapsed. There is nothing wrong with her, she just has to be careful and _you_ have to take care of her. It's not easy, Four, for her."  
I nodded again, this time a little more relieved.

She signed some papers and smiled, walking out of the room and leaving us alone again.  
Tris shifted a little and her eyes fluttered open. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the lighting and I was hoping that it wasn't too bright for her, but it wasn't. She looked around the room confusedly before her eyes met mine and she smiled sadly.

"Hey."  
"Hey," she whispered.  
I decided to start first before she could say anything that would change the subject, I had too many questions.  
"Tris, you're really pregnant?" I half whispered.  
She nodded a little, biting her lip.

"Tris, why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret from me?"  
She took a deep breath in, "I wanted to tell you tomorrow Tobias, as a Christmas present. I wasn't trying to hide anything, I just thought it would be the best time and if you weren't happy then you could just forget about it, but Christina said it too early."  
"Tris, you should've told me you were keeping it as a surprise, you were so quiet everyday and even a little upset sometimes."

She bit her lip again.  
"I wasn't..sure if you wanted to be a father Tobias. When Chris shouted it out you had no emotion and I thought you were upset. That's why I just wanted to get out...I can't remember what happened next."  
"You passed out from the light intensity. Cara said it's natural for your early stage."  
She understood me and smiled weakly.

"So, shall we continue our walk?" she asked eagerly changing the subject like I knew she would, but it was sort of relieving.  
"I don't think you're well enough to be out of..."  
"Uhum, I am perfectly fine thank you very much." She shifted her legs out of bed and tried to stand up by herself but failed and collapsed again with a crash.  
"Tris!" I ran over to her side of the bed, Oh God.

She lay on the floor, legs tucked around her, laughing at herself.  
I breathed out, relieved, and extended my hands out so she could grab them. After she was up, I held her close by her hips just to avoid any other accidents and put her in bed again, but she rejected my idea.  
"Tobias, I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm sick of sitting around all day doing nothing. I want to be up and about again, it just makes me feel so useless..."  
I sighed at her, it wasn't easy winning a fight with Tris, which is partly why I loved her so much: she was so stubborn.  
"Well, in that case, you better hold onto me."  
She smiled, knowing that I understood her and stood up with my help as we made our way out of the room.

After a few steps she was up and about again, walking swiftly by my side.  
"So, you never actually told me what you think of the baby, Tobias."  
"Tris, to be honest I love the idea of being a dad and I can't wait. But I have a sickly feeling that I will turn out to be like Marcus. I don't want to hurt you..."  
"Tobias Eaton you are NOTHING like your father! Don't you ever say that again. If you were, wouldn't have you beaten me up already?" she laughed.  
"I guess you're right." I said, stopping us and holding her close.

The hallways were eerily silent again but I shook it out of my head, I wonder what everyone is up to. I haven't seen anyone after my incident with Zeke, I made a note in my head to get them back when Tris wasn't here.

I decided to be brave, to be dauntless and take the next step forward.  
"Tris, ever since I first saw you I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your smile and your elegance and your bravery. When you climbed the Ferris wheel I realised how brave you really were and when we went through my fear landscape you helped me through like no one else ever has. You literally fell into my life and you gave me hope. Now that I found out that we have a baby on the way, nothing can be more perfect than this."

I got down on one knee and opened the box that had been in my pocket all day. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears gliding down her cheeks.

"I love you Tris Prior and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep. Tris, will you marry me?"  
She was crying so hard by now but she kept smiling the whole time.  
"Yes," she whispered, nodding her head lightly.  
I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her, pulling her close. We were millimetres away before everyone jumped out shouting "SURPRISE!" and popped confetti everywhere.  
What had just happened?  
Tris laughed as I held her close, silver stars flying through the air.  
I looked at her and she looked back, before I finally gave up and leaned in kissing her like I used to, strong and passionate.  
We broke apart after a few seconds to find everyone staring and saying 'aww'. We just shook our heads and smiled, loving every minute of it.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope to get lots of reviews (please? ;))  
I probably wont be updating any time this week untill Thusday: I have four days to complete my coursework for product design, but after that I will have SOO much more time to update, just hold on for a few days and of course the next chapter is in the making!...  
please keep reviewing, I love reading your comments and I hope you guys enjoy Candor or Dauntless fanfics because that will be coming soon. any ideas for the story are greatly appreciated and if you do have any please share them, I don't bite!  
I will be updating on/soon after Thursday.  
**

 **Love you, D.D xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I really thought that I wouldn't post another chapter his week but I kept getting AMAZING reviews and I couldn't help it. Also this chapter was finished so I thought why not! I hope it was worth it and I hope to get LOTS of reviews with my new twist. There is no Candor or Dauntless yet but it will be here soon, I just want to include as much detail as possible.  
Also, thanks to you review catart101 and I would be happy to accept your friendship offer! ;p I am happy that I have found someone with the same obsession haha :D**

 **ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy the chapter and as I promised to accept any improvements I did try to make it EXTRA long. It's also got a little bit of a HUGE twist, you'll see. ;D  
(I will do TOBIAS next but this one is in Tris' POV again x)**

 **D.D xxx**

Chapter 11

 _"I love you Tris Prior and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep. Tris, will you marry me?"_ _  
_ _She was crying so hard by now but she kept smiling the whole time._ _  
_ _"Yes," she whispered. "I love you so much."_ _  
_ _I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. We were millimetres away before everyone jumped out shouting "SURPRISE!" and popped confetti everywhere._ _  
_ _Tris laughed as I held her close, silver stars flying through the air._ _  
_ _I looked at her and she looked back, before I leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips._ _  
_  
Tris

Happiness can't describe my emotions right now; I don't think there is an explanation for what I feel.  
I grabbed Tobias by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He looked surprised but he gladly took it.  
"I love you," I whispered.  
"I love you more," He teased.  
"Get a room guys!" Zeke shouted, but as soon as Tobias gave him a look he shut up.

"Well, that was really unexpected, Four. Way to go man!" Uriah told him as he slapped him on the back, "You're a married man now!"  
Tobias looked directly at me and I blushed.

"I told you there was someone here. It was too quiet." Tobias said, smirking.  
"Why you lying for?"  
Everyone laughed at Uriah's comment, even Tobias.

He took my hand and was about to walk me to my room when Christina shouted "Where do you two think you're going?"  
Tobias sighed and turned to face Christina.  
"Don't you wanna go celebrate?"  
Tobias shook his head.  
"I would rather spend my evening with Tris to be honest." He squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"Umm...okaay. So, how about a game of Candor or Dauntless later?" Uriah added.  
He looked at me as if everyone depended on my presence. I looked over to Tobias who was smiling.  
"Sure, it'll be fun!"  
"OK GREAT! We'll see you two lovebirds at like six?"  
"Six." I confirmed.

"So, Mrs Eaton..." He teased. "We have a couple of hours, what do you say we do?"  
I grinned at him.  
"Well, MR Eaton, I really wouldn't mind." I grinned back.  
Tobias sat on the bed and I sat on his lap, tying my arms around his neck whilst stealing gazes at each other.

"You wanna talk about the baby?" I asked nervously, slightly changing the subject.  
"It's up to you. We can talk when you're ready."  
"Ok." I smiled.  
He gave me a peck on the lips before Cara walked in.

"Oh, sorry again, my bad. Is it a good time? I can come back later.."  
"Cara, it's fine. What's up?" I quickly added before she left.  
"Well, I just needed to let you know that you will have to stay here for tonight and maybe tomorrow too. Your state is not in a brilliant position right now, and we want to make sure your pregnancy starts off well. We don't want any complications."

I sighed, looking down at my engagement ring. It was so beautiful: a black stone in between two smaller grey diamonds on a sliver band.

"Can I leave any earlier than that?"  
She looked down at her clipboard, "No, I'm afraid not."

I bit my lip, looking down before I felt Tobias' gaze on me. I looked at him and he laced his fingers into mine.  
"Ok."  
She nodded at Tobias before walking out. Was that just me?

"What's up, honey?" he asked me casually.  
I stared at him.  
"Did you just call me honey?"  
He laughed, "I recall myself saying that to you when I collapsed."  
"Wait! So you were awake? I thought you said you couldn't remember anything!" I punched him playfully and he mocked hurt.

Just then, Uriah, Christina and Zeke burst through the room, rolling on the floor with laughter, Zeke's cheeks flushed pink.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrow.  
Christina starts, "So, we're in the dining hall and Uriah calls Zeke a pansy cake and they have an argument over it, then Uriah says 'if you're not one, then go up to that girl over there and kiss her on the lips and tell her you love her'. So Zeke goes and kisses her fully on the lips but then Shauna comes in and sees Zeke making out with this woman and she goes up to him and slaps him round the face, dragging him by the ear out of the dining hall."

Tobias is laughing at Zeke who has now turned crimson red, when Shauna walks into the room again.  
Zeke ran and took cover behind my bed.

"Have any of you guys seen Ezekiel? Boy, when I find him he will be like Uriah was yesterday."  
Uriah burst out laughing but Shauna gave him a look, shutting him up instantly.  
She stormed out of the room and Zeke crawled out from behind the bed.

"She gone?"  
We all noded.  
"Thanks guys, phew, that was a close one."  
"Zeke, man, you can't hide forever. One day or another you will have to face up to her." Four interrupted.  
"I know man but for now I'll just let her cool off a little."  
"ZEKE!" Shauna shouted as she stormed into the room again.  
"Shit!" Zeke ran to hide behind the bed again but Uriah tripped him up on the way and he face-planted the floor.

"Omg, baby are you alright?" Shauna asked before helping Zeke up.  
We all just gave her confused looks before Cara walked in and froze.  
"Wow, what happened here?" She started, staring at the bundle on the floor.  
"Long story," I replied, "Let's just leave it like that."  
She nodded before continuing,  
"Well, I can see that you're all having fun," she rolled her eyes, "I actually came in to find Uriah."  
"Yo, right here!"  
"Your state has definitely improved from your coma, you can go home now."

Uriah stopped grinning and looked at Cara seriously.  
"What? Really?"  
She just nodded and Uriah smiled again.  
"We're going back to Chicago guys!"  
Everyone cheered, even Tobias. He must've noticed I hadn't said anything because he looked at me then at Cara,  
"Wait, what about Trissy? She looks fine to me!"  
She shook her head, I knew it.

"No, I'm afraid not. She came out of her coma successfully but her early stage of pregnancy could..."  
"WHAT!? Tris is pregnant? Tris, when were you gonna tell us?!" Uriah stood there, jaw dropped.  
"Uriah, bro, you're gonna catch flies."  
Uriah shot a look at Zeke closing his mouth instantly, Zeke laughing at him.  
"Big bro, you may be older than me but I tripped you up once and I can do it again." Zeke's expression was priceless.

"ANYWAYS," he continued, rolling his eyes at Zeke, "Congrats Tris!"  
"Thanks Uri."

"So, see you guys at six? Dining hall ok?"  
"Sure bro, we'll be there." Tobias replied and they all left.  
I shot out of bed and grabbed Christina's arm before she left.

"Oww! Tris?!"  
"Sorry Chris, listen I need you to do me a favour..."  
"Sure, but it depends what it is."  
"Well, I don't really have any clothes here so I was thinking...um, maybe we can go...shopping?"  
She gasped,  
"Tris wants to go _shopping_?! Well, that sure is a surprise." She noticed I was blushing, "Meet me here in five minutes ok? Let Chrissy handle this," she winked.  
I rolled my eyes and she turned quickly.

"Um, I kinda have a girly date planned with Christina like, now..." I told Tobias.  
"How long for?"  
"Um, does it..matter? I'll see you at six anyways."  
"Well, I don't wanna sit in this room all day, especially now that you're not gonna be here."

I shook my head at him.  
"Tobias Eaton. I will NOT be next to you 24/7, you will have to deal with it. Why don't you hang out with Zeke or something?"  
He looked down and frowned.  
"Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I'll be with you forever but I need just need a couple hours to get ready ok? Maybe you could occupy yourself until then."  
He continued staring at the floor.  
"Did I say something to upset you?"  
He looked up before he muttered a "No."

I stared at him for a minute.  
"No? Is that it? Tobias, what is the matter? Why are you so upset?"

He opened his mouth for a minute but then shut it again.  
He inhaled and looked me straight in the eyes.  
"I'm going back to Chicago, Tris."  
No. No, no, no!  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
"What?!"  
"I'm going back home. I miss our friends, Tris and I need to sort things out with Evelyn."

I was on the verge of crying but I bit my lip hard.  
"So that's it? We get engaged and you say you're leaving?" My voice was shaking.  
He nodded slowly: I couldn't believe him!  
Tears fell uncontrollably to the point where I couldn't control them.  
"Tris, you know I don't mean it like that...it's just.."  
"Just what? Suddenly everyone is ranked first and I am less of an importance to you right now. That was smart, Tobias, telling me you want to marry me and then you just decide to leave me alone."

I turned on my heels and opened the door, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss.  
I wanted this so badly but I couldn't, not with all my anger.  
I pulled away and took one last look at him before I left, his eyes sad and...guilty.  
Good: he should be.

I walked down the halls again in search of Christina, tears falling harder than ever.

 **Aww. I'm not gonna lie I felt heartbroken writing this unexpected moment and I really didn't want to , but that's the whole point of stories: they can't just all be happy!  
I tried to include humour too but if you think it is weird or irrelevant then I will stop, but everyone loves a good laugh eh?  
**

 **I love hearing from you so please leave me a review and thanks to all my best reviewers and I'm glad to say that I have got 2661 views on my story from ALL over the world, over 500 from yesterday and over 200 today! You have no idea how happy I am, lets keep it up!;D**

 **quick note: I am so so sorry for including swearing in my chapters but it gave the whole effect. if you would rather I don't then please let me know, you can't please everyone at the same time! ;p**

 **D.D xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so firstly I just wanna** **apologize for not being able to update this story for what felt like AGES but I hit a writer's block and it didn't help that I was (and still am) ill for the whole week thanks to a rainstorm on thursday which I happened to be in, hahaha yay.  
But anyways I managed to write a little here and there and I finally put together a new chapter. not a lot for the action, well, you'll see...  
not really managed to keep it in Tobias view for long without Tris in there too but her one is only short so this is a Tobias POV mostly, as promised.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **D.D xxx**

Chapter 12

Tobias

I sat on the bed in silence, staring at my intertwined hands, eyebrows furrowed and eyes concentrated.  
I couldn't bear to stay away from her, let alone lie to her.

 _"Listen, I. ._ _. I used to think about giving my life for things, but I didn't understand what 'giving your life' really was until it was right there, about to be taken from me."_

 _I can feel her gaze on me, and finally, I lift my head so that I am looking directly at her._

 _"I know now," she says. "I know I want to live. I know I want to be honest with you. But . . . but I can't do that, I won't do it, if you won't trust me, or if you talk to me in that condescending way you sometimes do—"_

 _"Condescending?" I ask. "You were doing ridiculous, risky things—"_

 _"Yeah," she says. "And do you really think it helped to talk to me like I was a child who didn't know any better?"_

 _"What else was I supposed to do?" I demand. "You wouldn't see reason!"_

 _"Maybe reason wasn't what I needed!" she tenses up. "I felt like I was being eaten alive by guilt, and what I needed was your patience and your kindness, not for you to yell at me. Oh, and for you to constantly keep your plans from me like I couldn't possibly handle—"_

 _"I didn't want to burden you more than you already were."_

 _"So do you think I'm a strong person, or not?" she scowls at me. "Because you seem to think I can take it when you're scolding me, but you don't think I can handle anything else? What does that mean?"_

 _"Of course I think you're a strong person." I shake my head. "I just . . . I'm not used to telling people things. I'm used to handling things on my own."_

 _"I'm reliable," she says. "You can trust me. And you can let me be the judge of what I can handle."_

 _"Okay," I say, nodding. "But no more lies. Not ever."_

 _"Okay."_

I hear a quick knock followed by the entrance of Christina.  
"Everything set for tonight?"  
"Didn't anyone tell you to wait before you come in, Candor?"  
She stifles a laugh, "Aren't you glad I didn't barge in with my mouth open?" She mocks me, I just shake my head.  
"We're meeting at six by the trucks ok? Don't be late, and... try not to worry too much about Tris, my girl's strong- I'm sure she can survive one night without you."  
I gave her a death glare before she turned and walked out again.

I stood up and walked to our dorms, not really having any other option on where else to go.  
I peeked through the door to make sure that no one was here, which they weren't. Letting out a sigh of relief, I walked in and headed for the bathroom, skimming past mine and her bed which we cleverly put together, just like we hoped to be, even when I nearly lost her.

I checked my watch: 5pm, I had no time to waste; but I couldn't resist it. I picked up her pillow, inhaling her sweet scent of sweat mixed with lavender, so strangely beautiful that I wanted to stay here forever, but I had no time.

I walked over to the drawer in the bathroom and took out the clippers, staring at them in the deafening silence and then at my own reflection in the mirror.  
And I turned them on again.

Tris

I walked down the halls in search of Christina, hot tears falling down my cheeks.  
I barged into Uriah's room to ask him where she may be: I can't run around searching for that girl, she could be anywhere!  
"Uriah, ha..."  
I froze, fingertips still clutching the handle and words on the tip of my tongue: Uriah sat in bed, Christina on his lap making out with each other.  
I turned on my heels and walked out again, mouth dropped.

"Tris!" Christina shouted back, but I wasn't in the mood.  
She must've realised because she stopped calling my name and I didn't hear her footsteps either.

I didn't know where to go.  
I walked past our dormitories and looked through the crack in the door: no one around.

Silently, I slipped in the room and stood by the door looking around and remembering our moments together as a group: Uriah shouting at me and Tobias when we kissed in the mornings; Christina's messy morning hair.  
I took a few small steps forward just reaching my bed, our beds, skimming my hand over mine and Tobias' covers, my finger tips gliding over the ridges we had left.

I sat down on his side taking in his strong scent, as if he had just been here.  
But I doubted it- they were all probably too busy to be wasting time in this place.  
I lay my head on his pillow and fell asleep, hair sprawled everywhere.

Tobias

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror: I wasn't abnegation anymore so I decided to let my hair out longer: Marcus would've never approved of this, and it would've been his great pleasure to torture me in any way possible if I disobeyed him.  
I clenched the bottle of liquid soap, the sickly green liquid oozing from the top, breaths heavily parting through my gritted teeth. My hand unfolded from around the bottle, leaving it crippled.

I had to stop doing that; Marcus was my past: I had to forget him.  
I sighed, taking one last look in the mirror: cheekbones drooped and shadows crawled under my eyes, before I walked out.

I stopped: Tris was sleeping in our bed, hair sprawled over my pillow and covers scrunched up around her, cradling her like a mother, the mother she had lost.  
My eyes skimmed over all the little details that made her Tris, my Tris.  
It was the way she still smiled in her dreams; or how her rosy cheeks glowed in her sleep. I wanted to stay, to cuddle her up in the small bed, to whisper in her ear that I loved her; to be together.  
But I had to go.

I walked out of the room and looked back as I closed the door and hoping that she wasn't awake: I didn't want her to see me go.

I checked my hand watch: 5:47, only a few minutes left now.  
I stood there, back pressed against the door, realisation hitting me again, but this time harder than ever.  
Did I actually say that I'm leaving her? For what, to see my mom? I didn't even want to see her!  
I ran my fingers through my hair, evaluating my situation, deciding if this was the right thing to do: there was so many sides to choose from, but one ruled them all out, as always.  
No, it wasn't the right thing and I knew it all along.  
I couldn't just leave her because _she_ had told me to, she's the most important thing that had happened to me, I stayed dauntless so I could be with her; she tore down my walls.

I pressed my palms to the door, ready to walk in again and apologise, to tell her that I shouldn't have listened, but a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Four! Don't you dare! We had a deal..."  
"Well, that deal didn't include leaving the love of my life all alone after I had just proposed to her!" I was shouting right now, fury building up inside me.  
"Well, maybe with better preparation you could've done that later. How was I supposed to know?"  
I looked down at my sneakers: she was right, it could've waited.  
But I would still have had to leave Tris, it wouldn't have made a huge difference.

I didn't move, my hands firm on the wooden door.  
"I knew you would do this."  
I turned around, facing the only boundary between me and my Tris.

I heard a lock of a bullet in its chamber, then a click, then black.

 **no comment (from me obviously)**  
 **I expect a wave of comments from you guys this time bc you all love Tobias right? just kidding, but please leave me a review- it honestly doesn't take that long! thank you to all my viewers and reviewers and I have noticed that the views on this story have dropped but it was expected cuz it wasn't updated for like a week, but hope they go up again, I have high hopes for this story!  
also. any fanart yet? or not really the artisty type? haha anyways I will try to update soon but no guarantee, new chapter hasn't even been STARTED yet, so wish me luck!**

 **D.D xxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, look who wrote another chapter in like, what, two days? I'm not gonna lie but I am SOO proud of this chapter and I honestly couldn't wait to post it so I thought I would sacrifice my sleep time to post this, so hope you guys appreciate my efforts! ;p  
for those of you who think Tobias was talking to Evelyn in the last chapter then this chapter should clear that up and NO it was NOT evelyn, I don't know how you guys thought that but O.K. ;D**

 **anyways, enjoy!  
D.D xxx**

 **ps: I made this chapter EXTRA long so hope you take that into consideration. ;p :D**

Chapter 13

Tris

I shot out of bed, shivers running down my spine as the bang echoed in my head. I wasn't sure if it was real or not, but reality seemed impossible with all my recent nightmares: me shooting Will, my parents, and Tobias.  
I didn't really understand why I had to shoot him but then a thought hits me.

 _"You're afraid he'll see you for what you really are," her eyes were cold and mysterious, "deadly."_ _  
_ _I looked at her in shock, it wasn't like Evelyn to say this, especially to me. That word had such a bitter taste in my mouth._ _  
_ _"You don't believe me? Look..." She whispered, stunning my every sense. I forced myself to look over: next to me was not Tobias, thank god, but a man, maybe mid thirties, his throat had a huge scratch and he was bleeding heavily, his eyes set on mine. I chocked on a scream, trying desperately not to let it free, before I woke to Tobias' arms wrapping around me softly._ _  
_ _"Hey, it's ok. It was just a nightmare."_

I am deadly. My mother, Will, everyone I loved.  
Tobias, I nearly broke him when I died.  
But he's still here.  
I missed him, I needed him, being apart from him was like torture and my body longed for his touch.  
I needed to see him.

I set foot on the cold floor again and took a step at a time, getting used to the winter temperature around me.  
I pushed the door open so that I had made a crack, large enough to see through.  
And I stood still, trying my hardest not to breathe, to hold my muscles as tightly as I possibly can.

Tobias was in the hall, a bullet in his right shoulder. He was being dragged down by a girl, a girl who I knew.  
Nita.

Tobias

Darkness is a strange thing. It can be calming and give you the necessary peace that you need from time to time, but it can be deafening and deadly when you're fighting with all your might to get out before it engulfs you forever.

I struggled, struggled like never before: kicking, thrashing, making a scene of myself. Or at least I thought I was.  
My body was limp, lifeless, and there was nothing I could do this time, not even to save myself. I needed help, and fast.

My thoughts raced back to Tris, but they faded slowly. She wouldn't, not after what I've done to her.  
My eyes flew open, by surprise, and I took a look at my surroundings. Christina was dragging me down the halls on the floor. Did she even care?  
I tried to mumble her name but my lips were numb: she must've shot me with a tranquilliser.  
She realised I was moving because she turned around, a different _she_ , who smiled wickedly at me:  
Nita.

Tris

I watched silently as she dragged Tobias down the halls, tears hitting the floor hard. I clenched my fists and turned back into the dorm. I headed for our beds and shoved my hand deep down under the mattress, wrapping my fingers around it carefully as to not disturb it.  
I pulled out the gun and looked at it for what felt like ages.  
I can't do this.

Flashbacks and memories flooded my mind and I dropped the gun on the floor, hitting the tiles with a smack. Thank God it didn't go off, it would've attracted too much attention.  
I took a deep breath in and picked it up, my small fingers coiled around the black barrel, and walked silently out of the room.  
I could make out Nita's figure, dragging Tobias by the arms around the corner.  
I held the gun in position, inhaled, exhaled, and froze.

Nita had stopped and was staring at Tobias who was trying to move around by the looks of it.  
She dropped his arm and slapped him: he must've said something to her. I shuddered at the sight, Tobias desperately trying to recover and stand up, but he couldn't. I needed to help him.  
Inhale, exhale, fire, and a loud scream.  
My hands trembled as the gun hit the floor again. I sprinted down the halls to Tobias' side, Nita rolling around on the floor yelling and cursing.  
"What do you want from him?"  
She inhaled deeply though her nose before replying.  
"It's none of your business, so stay out of it."  
"This is my fiancée you're talking about so yes I will consider it my business. What the hell do you want?"  
"It's none of your fricking business, are you deaf stiff?" She spat.  
I got up and kicked her hard in her side. She winced in pain.  
"A stiff wouldn't be able to do that. Now tell me what the hell you think you're doing!"  
She bit her lip as if trying to contain her answer.  
"Amar.." She whispered. "Amar...needed to do something."  
I looked at Tobias, who was staring Nita straight in the face.  
"He wanted what exactly?"  
She grinned at me, then I hit the floor, hard.

Tobias

Nita? What does she want now?  
I didn't have the energy to ask her so I started to move around. She looked back at me and stopped, staring me dead in the face.  
"You think you can walk now, stiff? You're a little heavy to be dragged along."  
"What...do you...want?" I managed to blurt out. My mouth was functional again, thank goodness.  
"They left you behind... in this hell hole? Too dumb for them, are we?"  
She let my arm free and bent down, her palm colliding with my face.  
The sound echoed in my head and the side of my face stung, but I didn't care. I heard a gunshot and Nita fell on the floor, clutching her left forearm. I tried to turn and see who it was, but there was no need. There was only one person worthy of a shot like that: Tris.

"What do you want from him?" She asked coldly, approaching us.  
"It's none of your business, so stay out of it."  
"This is my fiancée you're talking about so yes I will consider it my business. What the hell do you want?" She yelled, she was as anxious as I was, she wanted answers.  
"It's none of your frigging business, are you deaf stiff?"  
Tris shot up and kicked her hard in the side, just like she did in initiation.  
"A stiff wouldn't be able to do that, now tell me what the hell you think you're doing!"  
"Amar.." She whispered.  
Amar? Of all people, what did he want from me?  
She answered her again and grinned at Tris. She shot me a confused look before she fell to the ground.  
"TRIS!" I shouted, but my legs weren't cooperating.  
"What did you do to her?"  
She just looked at me as if I was speaking a different language.  
"What did you do?!" I yelled.  
"Shut up or you'll get one too." She said through her teeth.

Peter walked out from behind me holding up a gun.  
"Did that asshole just shoot her? Peter if _anything_ and you listen here, _ANYTHING_ is wrong with her, I will hunt you down and kill you."  
"Calm down, it was only a mild serum to stop her from moving, the same thing we shot you with." She smiled at Peter, who looked completely lost.

"Finish it off." She nodded to him and he turned to face Tris, face concentrated as if he were in a simulation.  
He pulled his knee back hard and kicked her right where Nita had been kicked.  
"NO STOP!" I was scared, she was pregnant.  
"PETER!" He drew his foot back and kicked her in the hips, just missing her stomach. At this Tris shot awake and started to cough violently. Peter went for another blow but Tris got up and kicked him in the leg, making him lose balance and come crashing down, close enough for my fists to collide with his face.

I tested my legs; working just as normal.  
I stood up and grabbed Nita by her arm and tackled her to the floor before she could think of running away, her legs failing. She fell over me and started thrashing but Tris took over and punched her straight in the mouth.

"Guys, _WOW_!" Said a familiar voice: Zeke.  
He grabbed Peter by his shirt and swung him around, smacking his head on the wall.  
"What do you need?" He boomed once Nita and Peter were sitting by the wall, both holding their noses.  
"Did you hear me?"  
They both jumped.  
"Right, we'll lock these two up and talk to them later when they're not _mute_." He spat the word out as he glared at them.

I walked over to Tris as Nita and Peter were being, more like dragged down the hall.  
She ran up to me and grabbed onto my shirt, pulling me in for a kiss. I gladly took the offer and pulled her close, wrapping my arm around her waist, but she yelped in pain, pulling away immediately.  
I pulled up her shirt just up to her waist, to reveal purple and blue marks running up her sides.  
"I swear I'm gonna find him and kill him, Tris I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I..."  
She placed her finger gently to my lips, silencing me instantly.  
"It's ok, it wasn't like you could anyways. I'm ok, really. I've had worse."  
I laughed. "Really? Like when?"  
"You remember in initiation when Eric was angry at me and he made me verse Peter? I was in the infirmary for the night, I nearly got kicked out if I hadn't played capture the flag."  
She smiled up at me.  
"How could I forget?" I mocked and she punched my arm.

I changed the subject, "You think we should check up on the baby?"  
She looked down nervously before she nodded, beaming back at me.  
I laced my fingers with hers as we walked down to the infirmary.  
"You still have to go back to Chicago? Or have they given up on my surprise party yet?"  
"Hey, how did you know?"  
"One day before I get released and suddenly you all can't wait one more night?"  
"Too suspicious?"  
She nodded, " _Too_ ", rolling her eyes as I laughed.  
"I wasn't gonna leave you Tris, I didn't even mean to upset you earlier. Just had to act my role for your surprise, I didn't want to ruin it for you. Plus Christina's been going on and on about it ever since you woke up and I didn't want to upset her, God knows what she would've don't to me." She grinned.  
"Tobias, I prefer spending my entire day with you rather than attend a party."  
I chuckled at her statement.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not going far so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." I said, wrapping my arm around her.  
"Oh yeah? I think I like it." She giggled.

 **hope you guys enjoyed! I look forward to hearing your reviews and any story helpers/ideas are greatly appreciated! please please PLEASE leave me a review, like seriously it only takes like thirty seconds and it's FREE, but I love getting those and they really encourage me!  
I will start the new chapter tonight but it probably won't be posted until ages because I have run out of ideas (don't worry they will come back over time!)**

 **lots of love, D.D xxx ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back with more! I managed to write a new chapter in the space of two days, which made me really proud haha ;) Also, I just wanna take the time to thank all my reviewers: thank you so much for your comments and know that they were greatly appreciated, so thank you and keep reviewing! :D  
Also, I just want to say that tomorrow is FOURTRIS DAY (6/4/2016)! I am SOOO excited, but I have a problem: on this special and holy day ;D you're supposed to do something daring and I really have no ideas! if you guys could please leave me a message or a review and tell me something daring that can be achieved in a normal day, it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write haha. But seriously, read on to find out more on their situation- not over a big time period but it will do, I really wanted to post another chapter before fourtris day as a special gift from me!**

 **Enjoy! D.D xxxxxxxx**

Chapter 14

Tris

"Do it now!" Evelyn screamed. Without hesitation he pulled the gun out, aiming it at me. I stood still, staring into his handsome blue eyes.  
"Please..." I begged him, tears falling down my cheeks, "don't do it."  
But it was no use. He clicked the trigger and aimed. I placed my hand over my belly, right where our child is.  
And he fired, without a second thought.

I shot out of the bed, sweat dripping down my forehead and tears lining my face. I ran my fingers through my hair and got up, my toes brushing the cold tiles. I placed my hand over my belly again, this time no bullet hole. I looked back at the sleeping figure of Tobias before I slipped out of the room, one more tear rolling down my cheek.  
It wasn't real.

I rubbed off the tears with the sleeve of my top as I walked the silent halls down to where the sculpture had been, and stood there: admiring the falling water again, just like we used to when the days felt like they were dragging on. The memories came flooding back and my gaze shot to the wall that had exploded behind Uriah, now repaired and patched up with paint in a few places.

"Can't sleep?" I heard a voice say. I looked over to see Uriah, walking in his hospital gown towards me, bunny slippers on his feet.  
I stifled a laugh, "Yeah, something like that. Hey, what's up with the slippers?"  
He looked down and smirked.  
"Well, mom didn't want me going around this place with my bare feet so she got me 'slippers'" he said, rolling his eyes.  
"I think they suit you."  
"Thanks?" We both laughed. He came next to me, placing his arms over the railings and staring at the rock.

"So, how comes you're up at this hour?" I asked curiously, filling the silence.  
"Same thing applies to you!"  
"Hey I asked first!"  
He sighed, "Fine. Well, basically ever since I came out of the coma I've been having..." He looked down, blushing again, "nightmares."  
I raised my eyebrow. "Is this the right time to say 'Pansycake'?" I laughed at the look he shot me. "But no kidding, I haven't been too far off myself." I said, looking down at the railing I was holding.

"Aww, is my Trissy having bad dweems?" He mocked.  
"Shut up Uri, you've been having them too!" I snapped and he raised both his hands in mercy.  
"You wanna go grab a drink?"  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
He put his arms around my shoulders and we walked to the cafeteria.

...

"I can walk you know." I said, rolling my eyes as we got the the door.  
"Yeah, just thought I would guide you to the cafeteria."  
"I can find my own way here thank you!"  
He laughed at me as I stood there, arms crossed over.  
"Shall we?" He gestured to the door, arms spread put as if guiding me inside and I walked in, tossing my hair over my shoulders as I did.  
"Women." He whispered as I giggled.

Tobias

I woke up to the sound of the door closing and I instantly knew it was Tris.  
I looked over to her side of the bed to check: yep, she was gone.  
She must've had a nightmare again: It was the one place I felt helpless, like I had to just sit and watch her fight the battle in her head without being able to do anything. I sighed, deciding whether I should catch up to her or leave her with her own thoughts for a few minutes.

I rolled over and checked the time: 1:38am. Ugh, I groaned as I put my arm over my eyes, shielding them from the cold air. It was only December, but the winter air was settling in. I never liked winter: so cold and bitter, but most of all: lonely. I didn't like the way that there was nobody out on the streets, or the fact that the day was getting shorter and shorter by the hour.  
I kept my eyes closed and drifted off to sleep again, no Tris by my side.

Tris

I sat down at the table and waited for Uriah to bring the drinks.  
"Uriah! You're taking for ever!" I shouted, but there was no reply.  
"Ugh, here we go with the "where's Tris" thing again." I rolled my eyes.

I turned to face the serving area, but there was no one there.  
The light were turned off and I walked in the darkness to the front of the hall, before I heard a bullet.  
I ducked down behind the bar, shielding my head.  
"Gotcha!" Said a familiar voice.  
Uriah. He laughed as he pointed to the pretend gun he had in his hands.  
"Uriah if you ever do that again I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!" I yelled, but he just rolled on the floor laughing and before I knew it I was laughing with him.

Tobias

I shot up as soon as I heard the bullet.  
Tris.  
I ran out of the room, not even bothering to put on my shoes. I didn't know where to look, but I guessed my best choice was the dining hall.  
I pushed my way through the door to find Uriah on the floor laughing his head off and Tris with her head in her palms as if she was embarrassed; I began to get the picture. Her head turned instantly as she heard me approaching.  
"Wow, what happened here?"  
Uriah stopped laughing and lifted up a gun, before he burst out into another fit of laughter.  
I ran my hands through my hair letting out a sigh of relief and I went to sit down next to Tris.  
"So, what woke you up?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
She raised her eyebrow, "You think I don't know you know?" She replied: she knows me too well.  
"Worse than last time?"  
She nodded, looking down. I lifted up her chin with my fingers so we were millimetres apart, her eyes full of sadness.  
"It'll be ok, we'll get through this, together."  
She nodded again before coming in, pressing her nose against my own. I leaned in to kiss her and she gladly took it, pressing her lips onto mine.  
"Get a room! Eww guys!" Uriah shouted out and we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily but our gazes never parting.  
"Uriah, don't act like nothing happened with Christina this afternoon." She looked over at Uriah, smiling wickedly. He blushed as he got up, brushing himself off.  
"You weren't supposed to see that!" He snapped.  
"Tough, I did." Tris laughed, "And I can use that when you annoy me, so you better be extra nice to me." She smiled sweetly at him, but a sickly sweet.  
I chuckled: that's my Tris!

 **So that was basically it: it wasn't very long but as I said I really wanted to post a new one before Fourtris day so you could give me any ideas for tomorrow! and it can be anything, from something like wear a something item of clothing to like idk, jump off a roof or something i don't know! ;D XD (not like that but still!) hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will start writing the new one tonight hopefully.**

 **love you all, D.D xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back with more! I'm gonna try and stop writing long author's notes at the beginning because i've realise that you guys actually don't bother reading them: none of you have left me a comment on a dare i should've done on fourtris day :( but anyways, on with the story...;)**

 **sorry, it's a bit short for you long-readers but it will have to do! hope you enjoy!**

 **D.D xxx**

Chapter 15

Tris

I woke to the smell of...bacon?  
I looked around the room to catch Tobias walking in with a tray full of food.  
"Tobias," I moaned, "I know it's Christmas but its not my birthday."  
"It doesn't mean I can't treat you." He smiled as he placed the tray of food over my lap.  
"You know I don't deserve you." I said, snuggling up to him.  
"No, I don't deserve you." I blushed as he kissed me softly.  
"You mind if I share this food with you?" I asked playfully.  
"Well, now that you mention it I am a little hungry." I giggled at his statement.

We ate in silence, stealing occasional gazes at each other.  
"Tris, you keep blushing." He noticed.  
"Umm, yeah, kinda." I looked at him, "you just make me really happy." I smiled.  
He smiled back as he got out of bed and retrieved a small black box tied with a ribbon.  
"Tobias," I groaned, "again?"  
"Open it." He ordered in his instructor Four voice, making me laugh.  
"Ok..."  
I carefully untied the ribbon, teasing him at how long I was taking. He just sat still, grinning at me.  
I couldn't wait any longer and I opened the box in a second. Inside was a silver necklace with a matching Ferris wheel charm, a number ten in the middle of it.  
"Tobias...it's so beautiful." He smiled.  
"You mind..." He nodded, leaning over and gently brushing my hair to one side. He pulled the necklace over the front and clipped it securely before pulling away, whispering in my ear "I love you" before he did.  
I put my arms around his neck, our faces just millimetres apart.  
"I love you more." I teased, and he went in for the kiss, I gladly took it.

We broke apart after a few minutes, both of us breathless. I stared into his deep blue eyes, full of mixed emotions.  
"I didn't get you anything," I said sadly, "I don't deserve all of these."  
He chuckled as I stared at him, confused.  
"Yes you did, you got me the gift I couldn't ever match." He said. He moved his hand across the bed and placed it on my stomach and I understood what he meant.  
"Sorry it was a bit early." I smiled and he laughed.  
"It wasn't your fault, it was the smart mouth Candor's fault." We both laughed at our mean joke.  
"So, you wanna go see the others?"  
"Sure." He replied, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

We walked down the halls, passing the sculpture and the wall and I felt him tense up. I squeezed his hand gently, "it wasn't your fault. You have to forgive yourself." I stared at him, his eyes sad but defiant, as if he was ready to do this.  
"Done?" I asked, half mocking him.  
"Yeah, I think so..." But he wasn't sure of himself, until he grinned at me, his face bright again.  
"Come on, let's go see them." I nodded and followed him towards the cafeteria, fingers laced together; I could feel the silver band around my finger and my heart jumped with joy.

Tobias

"Um, I think we missed the cafeteria? It was on the left..."  
"I know." I confirmed and she gave me a puzzled look.  
We walked further down to the lounge: I hope they were ready: I couldn't buy them any more time than this.

"Tris, you trust me?"  
She hesitated, which worried me but by her expression I'm guessing she wasn't too keen on what was going on, but she nodded.  
I placed my hands over her eyes.  
"Don't peek." I felt her cheekbones rising and I knew she was smiling.  
I knocked on the door three times then once before someone opened it slowly. I guided Tris in, her hands fanned out in front of her but I told that she was going to be fine and she dropped them by her sides again.

"Ok, it's ok to open your eyes now." I whispered in her ear and her gorgeous grey eyes fluttered open.  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted and she covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Guys, really? Why me?"  
"You've done so much for everyone, so this is our little thank you, for everything Tris." Christina started, coming over and wrapping her in a massive bear hug.  
"You guys are the best, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I know." Uriah said, patting his chest in pride.  
"Uriah..." Tris started and he gulped.  
"WE HAVE DAUNTLESS CAKE!" He yelled, changing the subject and we all cheered as Tris laughed.  
"Actually, I was gonna say thanks for the party." She joked, making us all laugh again.  
"Oh...Hahaha that was so funny Tris." He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, it was." She finished, staring at Christina who flushed bright pink.

"You two? Aww, I knew it!" Zeke shouted, pointing a finger at them as everyone looked.  
"Guys, we were...um...just rehearsing for a play!" Uriah lied.  
"Oh yeah? Well then...what's the play..called?" An already drunk Shauna said and we all laughed.  
"Guys, leave them be. Who wants seconds?" I called, changing the subject and everyone ran over to the cake. Uriah let out a sigh of relief as I winked at him.

"So, today is the day?" I asked Cara quietly.  
"Tris, I'm afraid not." Everyone froze, including me.  
"Wait, but you said that she can go today! You said it in front of everyone!" Christina half shouted.  
"I'm sorry, but your state hasn't improved as well as it could have. You're going to have to stay."  
I couldn't believe her. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Tobias

"Everyone ready for phase two?" Zeke whispered and everyone nodded.  
"Cara, you did well man!" He continued and she smiled, looking down as everyone congratulated her.  
"I really don't like making her cry. You guys better get on with this fast!"  
"So how long shall we give her?" Mathew asked.  
"Not long. Give her enough time to get dressed, but not enough to run."  
"In ten?"  
"Yeah, that's more than enough for my Tris."  
This was going to be fun...

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and wait." Stated Uriah. He opened the door and the next thing we know there are bullets flying across the room and Uriah is dragged out.

I creep out from behind the sofa.  
"Four, help Tris!" Zeke yelled over the shooting. I shot up and headed for the other door on the opposite side of the room but I fell to the floor as a bullet hit me and I couldn't get up. I checked all over for the wound but my body was going numb and I couldn't see anything.  
I hoped that Tris is ok, it was the least I could do.

Tris

I stormed into my room, grabbing my only sensible outfit: my old initiation tank top and black skinny jeans. I braided my hair and put on my boots. I had no intention of repeating any mistakes with trying to run away again: I wasn't going to put myself in danger again.  
I put on one of Tobias' hoodies and left the room again, heading for the cafeteria.  
Maybe I shouldn't have stormed out of the room, it wasn't Cara's fault after all, but she lied to me, to us.

I walked in through the doors to find all the light turned off again, the light switch being on the opposite wall to me.  
I shifted into the room, creeping close by the walls: I didn't want another Uriah accident again.  
But tough luck. Just as I was about to flip the switch on, I heard gunshots again.  
"Ugh Uriah, give it up. It was funny the first time." I really wasn't in the mood. I flipped on the switch to find Uriah being dragged out of the hall by a hooded figure.  
I hid behind a wall and hoped that I wouldn't get caught.

He was with Tobias and the others earlier: they needed help, but how?  
I turned and ducked behind the tables and the benches, bullets firing after me. I was centimetres away from the door before I winced in pain as a bullet hit my shoulder and I fell to the floor. I looked at my shoulder: I couldn't see any bleeding but my vision wasn't helping either.  
I could feel myself being dragged out the same route as Uriah was: out of the back.

The light was blinding outside as I tried to focus on what was ahead of me and I gasped to see Tobias being pushed into a truck. A girl stood in front of the vehicle, giving out orders to the others. I squinted my eyes to see a faint glimpse of who it was:  
Nita.  
Then it was dark.

 **well, i left that on a cliffhanger for next time. stay tuned and keep reviewing: i noticed that i haven't been getting that many which isn't very encouraging for me but hey, let's hope we don't stop! :)**

 **D.D xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**(IF THIS HAS ALERTED MY FOLLOWERS then this is not a NEW chapter, I reread over my story and found that chapter 16 was all in bold and I just needed to sort that out, sorry to get your hopes up! I hope it turns out ok this time, it doesn't show it in bold here which I find a bit weird but if it doesn't change then oh well, it was worth the try! New chapter will be up as soon as I finish it ;) sorry to keep you waiting so long but I have been REALLY busy with my coursework which apparently wasn't due in when I said but it will be on Monday ;/  
After Monday expect to see more updating, but no promises! ;D)**

 **Well, long time no see! I am SOO sorry but it took me like ages to finish writing this chapter and not that it's long but things didn't make sense and I scrapped it and started again a few times. I also hit a writer's block in my story and I honestly didn't know where to start. But I am back again and as I said this chapter isn't very long or anything but I was so thankful for all your lovely reviews and I just couldn't wait any longer to post it.  
I also had to delete the other story that I posted as part of this story bc when you skipped to chapter 16 it would't take you to the right number chapter so that explains that...**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy, this was for you guys who said they couldn't wait to find out what had happened!  
D.D xxx ;D**

 **AND BTW: Happy sweet sixteen chapters, haha! ;p :D**

...

Chapter 16

Tobias

When I opened my eyes it was dark, but I couldn't tell whether it was from the time of day or the fabric around my eyes or both.  
The truck jolted from side to side: right, left, right, left, then a final right. I knew those jumps too well: Chicago.  
I felt a shoulder pressing onto my back and I tried to imagine my position: I was leaning with my back against someone.  
An uneasiness overcame me: I hated being helpless, with my arms tied behind my back and my feet suffering the same fate, not to mention that my eyes couldn't show me what was happening to me right now.

The truck made a sharp turn and the person I was leaning on shifted to a side, pushing me forwards and hair brushing across the back of my neck.  
"Tris?" I whispered. It wasn't safe but it wasn't like anything was going to happen to me just because I said something, at least I think.  
"Four!" Her voice was beyond compare- it had to be her, "what's going on?"  
There was a tone in her voice that worried me, one that I've heard before: fear.

"Tris, it's gonna be ok. I bet this was all Zeke!" I said a bit louder so she could hear me over the humming of the engine.  
"Wait, what?!"  
"We planned a surprise 'take Tris home' thing but you can never have enough of Zeke and he must've changed everything."  
"Why are you so sure that this was Zeke? I saw Nita standing outside the truck as someone pushed you in." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Nita was supposed to be locked up, Zeke said he would...what did I tell you!" Anger was bubbling up inside me and all I wanted to do was to punch him for being such an idiot.  
"I don't know what you two discussed but it would've been nice for someone to tell me!" She snapped back.  
"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." I said calmly.  
"Tobias, I told you this before: I'm not a huge fan of surprises and frankly I would rather spend my whole day with you instead."  
Somehow she shuffled around, her hands finding mine and she squeezed them lightly, I squeezed them back to return the favour.

Then I thought. "Tris are your hands tied up in front or at the back?"  
"At the front."  
I thought for a moment.  
"You think you could pull off my blindfold for me?"  
"If you haven't realised I have one on too. But sure, I'll try." She waited a few seconds before she gripped onto my hands again, slowly moving up my arms until she reached my shoulders. She moved her fingers around the back of my head, gripping at the fabric where she could to pull it over my head.  
And it was light again.

I looked over to Tris who was sitting there staring back at me.  
"Wait, you didn't have a blindfold!"  
"Well, I did until you asked me where my hands were tied up. Of course I knew what to do!"  
I stared back at her in disbelief.  
"And you think to tell me this now?"  
"Well, you seemed to play your role well back in the bureau. So I thought why shouldn't I?" She smirked at me.  
"So, are your hands actually tied up or is that an act too?" I asked half annoyed.  
"Yeah, cause I couldn't just pull open the door and jump out if they weren't." She rolled her eyes.

I bit my lip and thought.  
"You think you can reach into my back pocket and pull out the knife?"  
"Since when do you carry around knives with you?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
"Since you came to dauntless and I'm happy I still do for situations like these. Are you gonna help me or not?"  
She shook her head in disbelief but managed to pull out the knife.  
"You mind?" I asked, remembering what she had said this morning.  
She rubbed it furiously over the plastic until I felt my hands part. I rubbed my wrists quickly before cutting her ones. We untied our feet and jumped up.  
But we weren't the only ones.  
"Uriah?" Tris asked squinting towards the darker side of the truck, before getting a reply of muffled noises.  
We shifted slowly over to the opposite bench to find a pale Uriah siting there looking at us wide eyed.  
I grabbed the knife from Tris and cut his cuffs off and removed his gag.

"Oh MY GOD! What was that all about?" He asked scratching his head from the itchy fabric.  
"That, was the art of Zeke."  
"I'm gonna get him sooo good when I see him." He smiled wickedly.  
"You're not the only one." Tris rolled her eyes and looked over at me.  
"Well, are we gonna get out or what?" He asked, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me unruffled and free." He grinned. I looked over at Tris who was staring at the floor, concentrated.

"I don't think this was Zeke."  
She finally spoke up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean why us?" I shot a confused look at Uriah who gave the exact same look back.  
She sighed, "we're the only Divergents in our group."  
I was still confused.  
"Ugh! Don't you get it? Nita was standing by the door of the truck giving out orders to her men as they 'coincidentally' piled only Divergents into a truck. That doesn't ring a bell?"  
"Tris, I don't think this was because of Divergents. There had to be a better explanation and I think we'll leave that to Zeke."  
"I get your point but I just don't think..."

Just then the truck stopped and we jolted forwards. We heard multiple footsteps on the gravel approaching the doors at the back and I shot them both a look, they were just as nervous as I was.

 **...**

 **And that ends another chapter! I am soo sorry that it wasn't very long but on my phone it looks like it's going on for ever. My next one will be longer and I will clear up a few more inexplicable events that maybe didn't make that much sense at this point.**

 **Please, please, PLEASE keep reviewing! I love getting them and it really motivates me to hurry up with the chapters, now you know what to do if you want the next one ;p and lets see if we can get to 53-55 reviews before the next chapter.  
Hope you enjoy,**

 **;D.D xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**JUST A QUICK WARNING: My final GCSE exams are just over two weeks away that means I will NOT be updating anytime soon. I hope you understand, these GCSE exams are worth everything and I cannot risk them. I PROMISE I will update again after my exams for definite, but for now I can't promise anything more. I will try my hardest to add another chapter soon ending it on a happy note(for now) so that I know you guys will not be in suspense any longer ;)**

 **Hope you can understand and wish me luck! Enjoy the chapter, it is one of my longer ones this time(just coincidental). Please READ AGAIN from the beginning as I have made a few minor changes to the older version of the same but shorter chapter. This is the extended version as promised!  
;D.D xxx**

 **...**

Chapter 17

Tris

It couldn't be him, could it? This couldn't be all Zeke's 'surprise', right?  
I tried to think of all the people it could possibly be as the footsteps grew louder by the second.  
And it was bright again, compared to the dim limelight back in the truck.  
"Hey!" They yelled. Great, they must've realised we untied ourselves. We all squinted in the rectangle of daylight, trying to distinguish them by their awkward uniforms.  
Dauntless guards.

I am used to seeing them around the fence and on occasional patrols but never like now. I stared at the guard to my right, his expressionless face sending shivers through me and I looked at Tobias and then at Uriah who looked scared and confused.

The six of them marched in the truck in unison and grabbed us by the arms, causing me to stagger forwards with their unexpected strength. Two of them grabbed Tobias and the last ones grabbed Uriah. They pulled us out into the daylight, my feet crunching as we walked down the path.  
All six of them marched simultaneously, headed for the building ahead. They seemed like they were fighting between reality and simulation: the would whisper to each other but they wore blank face and movements were rhythmic. If they were just playing 'Zeke's prank' then they weren't doing a very good job of it, but it still freaked me out on the inside. I watched as the building ahead grew taller and taller but I couldn't figure out where we were, yet.  
The middle pair split up at the intersection, dragging Tobias the other way. No.

I bit my lip and tried not to shout, but it was too late.  
"Four!" I yelled. He realised as soon as I called him and struggled against the guards, managing to get one of them on the floor and ran towards me as soon as the other guard went to help up the one who had been pinned down. These people had no tactics.  
I struggled against my restrainers but they held me too tight. I elbowed one of them in the chest when they weren't looking, sending the wind wheezing out of his lungs. but the second pinned my hands behind my back calmly.  
Why didn't he just floor me?

"Tris!" He called but his guard pulled out a gun, aiming it at him.  
"Four! Watch ou..."  
But I was cut off by a gag and a blindfold stripped onto my eyes.

They dragged me on, my muffled screams getting more and more desperate as I heard faint shouts coming from behind me.

Then there was a gunshot.  
The powerful sound of the recoil echoed through the abandoned street.  
I stopped screaming, I stopped trying. Tears pooled in my eyes and streamed carelessly down my face, dampening the blindfold as my body went numb with realisation. Hot tears continued to flow as I was pulled along like a puppet.  
They killed him, they killed Tobias.  
"Tobias" I breathe out in silent despair, wrapping myself up in my loss.

"It's too early," one of the guards whispered in a flat tone, no emotion showing. The guards both raised me up a little, warning me at the step in front of me which I only found out about when my foot hit the concrete and I winced in pain.

We stopped for a minute and the man on my right let go of my arm with robot like motions.  
"Four?" One of them asked.  
There was no reply and the man's voice changed.  
"Oh." He confirmed and I bit my lips to hold onto the tears: not now, not in front of them.  
I heard footsteps coming towards me and my arm was gripped into again.

He sped us on, walking through various halls I'm guessing. He stopped and span me around, pulling off my blindfold and removing my gag. I dug my fingernails into my palm to stop the temptation of biting his finger.  
He pushed me and Uriah into a cell and locked the door behind him.

Inside was a small bed with a ripped up mattress that was moulding at the corners. Adjacent to the cell was a bathroom with no door on it. Great.  
I walked to the mirror in the 'en suite' and stared at myself: my eyes red and puffy, and fear mixed with grief planted strongly on my face.  
I turned on the tap which, to my surprise, gushed out cold water. I cupped my hands together, collecting all the water carefully before splashing it softly on my face: just like in abnegation.  
I thought of what my mother would think if she saw me now, strong appearance but weak personality and I sighed: I miss her so much.  
I had no towels so I did my best wipe off some of the water on my sleeve and I let the rest air dry.

I walked back into the room to find Uriah sitting cross legged on floor, deep in thought. He looked up when he saw me walk back in and smiled.  
I forced a pathetic smile which ended with tears steaming down my face uncontrollably.  
I crouched down against the wall and sat in silence, head resting on my knees.  
"It was him, wasn't it?"  
I looked up and nodded before looking away again. He sighed.  
"Sorry."  
I stared at him. "What for?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrow.  
"This was my fault. I shouldn't have left Zeke to do this on his own."  
I felt anger bubbling up inside me.  
"Don't you get it? You think Zeke would put us through all of this? You think he would make the guards kill him?" I cringed at the last part and I placed my hand over my mouth to silence my sobs.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He said with guilt in his voice. I just nodded.

Tobias

"Four, stop!"  
I couldn't, not with all this anger still left. I shoved the guard on the floor next to the one that was now half unconscious.  
"We're not working against you!" I examined her face for a while, looking for any signs that she might be lying.  
I released my grip in her throat and walked down the path Tris and Uriah had taken.

"Stop!" I froze before turning around to meet her gaze. The two guard were on the floor but Nita had appeared out of nowhere, threatening me with a gun.  
"Don't ruin anything else." She raised a gun at me, aiming it at my head and beckoning me to turn back round.  
I scowled and ignored her, running towards the others.  
There was a loud bang an pain raced through me, I'm not sure from where though: I felt too weak.  
I collapsed to the floor clutching at my leg which was where epicentre of pain was.  
Her boots stopped inches away from my face and she crouched down next to me.  
"Nero sim dart, induces the same pain as a real gun, only last a few minutes." She said, copying my every words that I had said on the train when I shot Molly.  
"How did.. you know?" I groaned, gritting my teeth together. She smirked, tapping her nose, before she got up.  
"Pervert" I muttered under my breath, luckily she didn't hear.  
"Well, maybe now that you're all calm you can cooperate.."

"Where are you taking her?" I interrupted.  
"Calm down, were not gonna kill her...yet." Nita chuckled, meeting my horrified gaze.  
"Ugh, learn to take a joke. I was only kidding." I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding.  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't want anything to do with you but tell that to Zeke."  
I frowned, "Zeke told you to do this? Why?"  
"He explained the whole 'get Tris home' thing and said the same thing about Uriah. He said that if I didn't help then he would make sure I don't see daylight again. So, here I am dealing with badasses like you who can't cooperate. So, you gonna do this for her or what?"  
I wasn't convinced by her argument but I didn't have a choice either.  
By now the pain had gone from my leg and I stood up, following her into a building I had grown too fond of and a faction that was my only home.  
Dauntless.

Tris

"How long have we been here for?" He asked impatiently. I didn't reply.  
I heard him shuffling towards me, "Tris, it's gonna be ok. There were three of them there, maybe Four grabbed a gun and shot them instead. It's not for certain that it was him."  
I looked up to face him: he was right.  
"But then how do you explain the 'four is down' thing?"  
"Maybe they room him to a cellar or something and said 'four is down'- in the basement." He mocked a guard taking into his walkie talkie and I grinned.  
"You can be really convincing."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." He winked at me and I scowled, shoving him over.  
"I doubt they would take him to a cellar Uriah."  
"Yeah, maybe not the best idea huh." I nodded. I don't know whether it was Uriah or not but something inside me pushed me forwards, giving me hope and telling me that it was all going to work out.  
I don't know whether its the right thing to listen to it but I couldn't pointlessly drown myself in misery when I'm not one hundred certain.

"Soo, what now?"  
I looked around the room, trying to find an answer, and I did.  
"Put your hands together."  
He put his hand like a prayer book and I rolled my eyes.  
"A prayer isn't the best solution."  
He looked down at his hands embarrassed. I grabbed his hands and laced his fingers together before I pulled him over to one side and stepped on them.  
He breathed hard, taking all my weight.  
"You drop me, and I'll leave you here." He looked surprised but he saw the grin on my face and shook his head mischievously.  
"A little higher Uri!" He pushed up his hands so that I could reach the window at the top. I felt around for any sign of hinges or notches which I could use to push it open.  
I could make out a metal bracket at the top which obviously had to open it, somehow. I looked around desperately before I grew frustrated and I pushed on it with all my weight. To my surprise it opened and the winter air whizzed into the cell, making me shiver. The fact that there was a ledge to sit on and a window that easily fits one person and also opens just by a push was unusual, as if someone had thought this through for us. I'm starting to think that Tobias was right.

"Now!" He put in all his strength and I gripped onto the window ledge, hoisting myself up before leaning down and gripping his hands.  
"Ugh, what do you eat?" I groaned as I pulled him up slower than ever.  
"Dauntless cake? Duh."  
I put his hands onto the ledge and he gripped on, scrambling up.  
The window was translucent so I couldn't see what was down there. I studied it for a while before looking at Uriah.  
"Why me? What floor are we even on?"  
"Well, guess yore gonna be the first to find out!" And with that I pushed him off as he screamed, for literally only a second.  
I sat there laughing before I jumped down after him, landing in the soft snow that had just began to settle.

"What was that for!" He shouted and I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
"Wow, the almighty Uriah afraid of jumping out of a window." I laughed even more at my cruel joke.  
"We could've been on the twentieth floor!"  
"Don't you think I would've known? How many stairs did you climb to get here?"  
He concentrated, "we could've taken the lift!"  
"When did they push you into an elevator huh?"  
He searched for words but he sat there in defeat.  
"Come on, we don't have all day." I extended my hand to help him up and he hesitated, but took it firmly.  
"It's not like I'm gonna pull you up half way then let you drop am I?"  
I studied his shocked face and let out a small grin.  
"Joke. Come on."  
We walked through the snow and got to the path again. I turned around, looking at the building behind me and realising our location. We must've came through a lesser known entrance otherwise I don't know how I didn't see this before.  
Dauntless.

...

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please R &R and thank you to all of my reviewers for their lovely comments! Also, as requested by some of you, I did publish my new story (the chapter I posted a few weeks ago), so if you have any time then please CHECK THAT OUT! hehe, thanks,  
;D.D xxxxx**


	18. AN: Important!

**Sorry if I alerted you guys again, false alarm. But _PLEASE READ TILL THE END!_**

 **Ok, so my GCSE exams are starting this tuesday and I am getting into my exam mood.**  
 **I have been REALLY busy with revision and that, which meant I had no time to update this story at all, I haven't even thought of writing another chapter yet!**  
 **I just wanted to apologize for that, and tell you that this is definitely not the end, oh no. I have SOO much more to write about, but my last exam is on the 17th of june, followed by an exam that is ten days later and on the 27th of june, and then that is it! it's all over!**

 **I hope most of you amazing readers can understand the situation and I know I have said this before but this is just in case you missed it.**  
 **I cannot wait to update soon again! Many apologies again, wish me luck!**

 **D.D xxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING let me explain! Kidding haha, really sorry i haven't been able to update this fanfiction but now my exams are FINALLY OVER! Thank goodness for that. i'm really really REALLY sorry for not updating but i have been really busy sorting things out for my sixth form and just general stuff in my life ;)i really want to watch the finals for the euro cup which starts about...now so sorry for this brief note too! expect a new chapter VERY SOON! And thank you SOO MUCH for your patience! please continue to review!**

 **many apologies ;)**

 **p.s i really miss everyone! lots of hugs and kisses from me! xxxxxx**

 **expect a new chapter very soon! but of course after the amazing portugal and france final match haha!;D**

 **D.D xxx xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**For those of you who thought this story was forgotten, think again! Really sorry for the wait but to be honest, I wasn't motivated because of the lack of comments coming in:(  
** **IF YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY UPDATED FASTER, THEN PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!** **It would be very appreciated and would just give me the motivation, especially that now i'm in the six weeks off for summer. Also, reviews will tell me what I can include in this story and what could be changed.**

 **For those of you who have skipped that author's note then you will miss out!**

 **thank you to all of my reviewers, keep it coming!**

 **;p D.D xxx**

enjoy the next chapter! i have to admit though, it was written when i was a bit tired so sorry for any mistakes. also, for the sake of it, if anything doesn't make sense -plotwise- then just pretend it does! i have some explanations coming in the next chapter. i haven't written for this story in so long and i have read so many fanfictions that i get confused. it will be revised soon! enjoy!

Tris

I looked at our surroundings as we walked towards our entrance, towards our home.  
We slowed down as we reached the corner and looked around, making sure there were no more guards.  
"Coast's clear?"  
I nodded.  
We ran towards one of the doors and pulled on the handles- now stiff with rust.

As the door opened I stood still, taking it all in. Uriah walked on ahead as I cautiously looked around the room. Jeanine's lab, the one she had used to control the simulation. Uriah had no idea what we just walked into.  
I brushed my fingers over the countertops the dust had comfortably settled apon.  
All the people who were killed in the war died because of the people in this room. Will. My parents. But thinking of them made my heart twist as I remembered the shot fired earlier.

I looked down at the broken glass on the floor as tears brimmed my eyes and I frowned.  
"Tris?"  
I breathed in.  
All of these people killed could've been saved if we had acted earlier, smarter. Even Tobias.  
I released the breath and and put a hand on my stomach.

I bit my bottom lip which was now quivering. I wish I had my mom here to help me.  
I felt warm hands wrap around me as Uriah pulled me into a hug, which I accepted. We stayed silent until I broke the tension.

"What if it was him? What if I lost him too?"  
He held my shoulders and stared at me.  
"Tris, he's strong. I keep telling you there were like four others with him. There's a higher chance of him being alive, believe me."  
"I can't lose him," I whispered.  
"You won't. Plus, there's always Zeke, Chris, the almighty Uriah.." I laughed a little.  
"And you have Uriah junior coming soon too." He pointed at my belly and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Uriah junior?" I chuckled.  
"Yep. You have to name him or her after the almighty one. Besides. We all know that whatever it will be, it will always take after uncle Uri." We both laughed at this.  
"Just trust me Tris, everything's gonna be ok." I smiled, hoping he was right.

Tobias

"You wanna tell me where you're taking me?" I spat. I could almost feel her rolling her eyes.  
"Where do you think I'm taking you?"  
Now I rolled my eyes.  
"If I knew I wouldn't have asked you."  
"But I think you do. Care to actually look around?"  
I frowned and checked my surroundings. I had to admit, I was so caught up in my bitterness that I hadn't realised where we were going.

I walked over to Zeke who was standing under the net, fists curled at my side and ready to pounce. I was about two feet away from him when he noticed me, his smile fading as he dropped his his waving hand slowly.

"You wanna explain all of this Zeke?" I yelled. He cowered back a little.  
"Is this some sick joke? You wanna give everyone a heart attack? Tris? She's pregnant!" His eyes widened as soon as I finished and he opened his mouth as to say something before closing it quickly.

I waited in front of him, instructor mask, on as he tried to explain himself.

"Look, Four, I wanned to give you guys a very dauntless, welcome back to dauntless thing. Uriah and Tris suffered too much and we just wanted to remind them of their time here, in their home."  
"What are you hiding?" I said uncomfortably.  
"They're going to have to jump through the roof into the net.."  
"Are you crazy? She can't jump through, what if she lands badly?"  
I ran my fingers through my hair and paced around.

"Well? What now!"  
He frowned.  
"I know. I'll be back." He took off sprinting towards the pit.

Zeke

How could I be so stupid?  
I mentally slapped myself for not planning this out properly.  
I headed towards the path alongside the pit and made my way down to 'Jeanine lab' as everyone called it now.

I signalled for the guards waiting for Tris and Uriah to be quiet and walked over to them cautiously.  
"Plans for the net are cancelled due to...an unexpected event. Seems that we have a pregnant lady aboard."  
Colin sighed and put down his gun.

"So what now?"  
"I'm not sure." I sighed, defeated.  
"There's a serum in the infirmary that should help the situation. It will make sure that nothing affects the womb and protects the baby."

"Why would we have a serum for that?" I asked curiously.  
"Trust me, Dauntless has some of the loosest women. We don't want that getting in the way of initiation or any other activities." Eve replies.  
"Oh."  
She rolls her eyes, "So are we settled? It's a bit late to turn back now.."

I weigh out my options.  
"Okay."  
"Good, now one of us has to go and grab the serum from the cabinet and bring it to us before we throw them off the roof."  
"I can sort that out."  
"Guys, I think we need to hurry, I can hear them coming." Colin calls out.  
"Ok into positions, and don't forget the blindfold!" I scurry away as fast as my legs will go.

"Emergency?" The woman at the desk asks me.  
"I need a serum... one that protects the womb or something?" She raises her eyebrow.  
"Look, it's an emergency, I made plans for a welcome back to dauntless thing and I only found out the woman's pregnant. Too late to turn back now so I really need that serum in injection form and get it to her before she get pushed down into the net."

She stares at me like I'm a lunatic, which I probably do look like.  
"Why didn't you say so? I'll go get it right away."  
"You have got to be kidding me." I say as soon as she is too far away to hear me.

Four

"Four!" I hear Zeke tell my name and shoot up. It's only been a few minutes but it's kept me on my nerves; every minute is a minute closer to them two landing on that net.

"I got a solution. You have to go along with the same plan."  
"Zeke, I can't.."  
"Four, you have to trust me. Brother to brother. You know I wouldn't hurt her in any way."  
I released a breath and nodded slowly. Unfortunately, he was right, and I had to trust him.

"I'm guessing Nita told you the plan?" I nodded again. "Good. Then you know what to do when she comes down." I smile faintly as my memories flood back.  
Zeke pats me on the shoulder before turning to Nita.

"You have to deliver the serum to the guards on the roof as fast as you can. They're probably on their way up by now." Nita nods her head and walks off.  
"You call that fast?" I shout, and she runs sarcastically.

Tris

"Uriah we better go. I know we're already in dauntless but were not safe if the guards are looking for us  
And we still have to find the others."  
He obliges and we move towards the door, pulling it open without a second thought.

"Hey!" A guard yelled as he came towards us with a gun. A second one came next to him, pointing her gun at Uriah as she trudged closer.  
There was no resistance against their weapons so we gave ourselves up and let them tie us. Somehow, this seemed very peculiar. The guards didn't even try to shoot at us. Maybe something bigger was coming..

They led us down the hall towards the pit but before we could enter we were blindfolded.  
I sighed at this routine we kept having today and shook my head.

They led us up a flight of stairs and out into the open, although I wasn't too sure where. We walked over gravel, by the sound of it, and they came to a stop, forcing us to stop with them.

We heard more footsteps behind us and murmuring and not too soon Uriah crying out. But something was different: Uriah's cries had not stopped but rather faded, as if they had..

I felt the guards hoisten me up onto the ledge and I resisted. I tried kicking and punching but all fails when you have a blinfold on, and I felt a pinch on my lower back and then I calmed down.

What did they drug me with now? Peace serum? I scowled.  
My blindfold was stripped off my eyes before I could answer my question and I realised where I was.

The guards were about to push me off when I stepped off the ledge myself.  
This trip down brought back so many memories as the wind whipped at my body as if trying to stop me from falling.

It coiled around me as I landed, springing me back up with its elasticity.  
After a few bounces I lay there.  
I thought of the first time I had done this, when I was just a skinny abnegation girl. Now, I was dauntless, engaged and with a baby on the way. I had fought a war, made sacrifices and lost the people I cared for.

The net pulled on one side, rolling me over and firm hands gripped mine.  
I looked up into deep blue eyes and was met by a smile.  
"Welcome to dauntless." He said in his deep, soothing voice.  
He gripped my hips softly and I couldn't contain my smile.

"I love you, Tris. More than you can ever imagine."  
"I love you more." He chuckled before leaning in for the kiss.

"You guys wanna get a room?" Zeke piped up.  
I pulled away from Tobias and looked over his shoulder whilst in his embrace.  
"So, you're the wise guy who planned all this?"  
He lowered his head in embarrassment.

I laughed at his reaction.  
"Thanks Zeke."  
He looked up confused and me and Tobias laughed.

"Hey, he shouldn't get all the credit!" Christina and Shauna came out from their hiding spots and so did Caleb and Cara.

"So, you guys are the wiseguys behind this then!" They all blushed.  
"I think Zeke has some explaining to do huh?" Zeke shot up at his name and blushed harder than the rest of them out together.  
They all looked at him before we all burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I would rather have him explain over some dauntless cake. I'm starving!" Uriah butted in.  
"The guy's got a point!" Zeke called out before racing after his brother to the cafeteria.  
Tobias laced our fingers together as we followed our friends, laughing the whole way.

...

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter! even though it was a bit rushed, sorry! i had this idea of coming back through the net since my initial story ideas but her pregnancy kind of made it difficult...  
hope this chapter makes up to the time i last updated hehe;p**

 **D.D xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

okay so over the past few months i have lost all sense of motivation from this story for a couple of reasons, **please don't ignore this and please read what i have to say til the end.**

i don't wanna get too deep about this but school and work have made it extremely hard to continue this story and this is the only time i have found to even write this note.

anyways, whats important is this..  
due to a budget cutback from not making enough box office sales on allegiant, lionsgate don't have a huge amount of money to make ascendant which is due to come out next year june 9th 2017. because of their tight budget, they recently decided that they would no longer display the movie in cinemas but rather on TV. this sent people crazy and people were like wtf? but anyways it calmed down after a while and tbh after a while i thought as long as they make the movie then i'm fine with anything.

seems like this wasnt gonna be a happy ending...

a few days later after the news broke out to the stars, shailene woodley was on an interview when she was asked how she felt about the TV spin off and she said..

"out of respect to the whole scenario, there could be things that are changed, but i didn't sign up to do a TV show"

shailene made her choice not to play as tris anymore because she didn't sign up to do a TV show. if that wasn't enough, theo james said that he approves of her decision and has decided not to play in the series either.

so today i listened to the allegiant soundtrack of all the song they had in the movie, and i'm talking about the instrumental songs too. they literally upset me so much i broke down into tears because the whole realisation just hit me. so i thought i've had enough.

i couldn't just sit there and do nothing. i went online and searched up ways to contact lionsgate, shailene, theo but nothing was helping. then i came across a site..

this site was holding a petition to get lionsgate to produce the final movie and give it the proper finale it deserves to have.

 **people and fans from far and wide were signing up** to this petition and it just dawned on me of how much one person can do. in order to get the petition to lionsgate they needed at least 5000 signatures and they had already gotten thousands of peoples signatures, to 3600+ votes.

something inside me clicked and i realised that just my signature can take them one **enormous** step closer to lionsgate, so i did.

i signed my name, i wrote that divergent was just a part of me now. in school i told myself to be brave like the dauntless and take a challenge. this pushed me to be the first one in my class to deliver my presentation. i told myself to be more amity and it let me to my amazing friends and lunches spent laughing till our stomachs hurt. i told myself to be more candor and embrace honesty. i became more erudite and took pride in my work, and with all of those in mind i became more abnegation, helping out everybody and leading me to become a mentor to the lower years, encouraging them that they can achieve their goals no matter what and inspiring people to carry on no matter what.

I told them that divergent had turned me into a whole new person, one that led me to achieving more and more of my goals. i told that that because of this it deserves to have the best finale of them all and should not be ruined because of money.

 **i was one of 3,527 people to sign that petition**

and my vote helped them get one step closer to making ascendant a movie.

that number of people posted above each donated £3 of their own savings to save the film.

 _ **thats a total of £/$10,578**_

and i couldn't believe it.

so i'm not asking for you to donate.

i'm not asking you to sign every single petition there is on the world wide web,

but i'm asking you to take the time and put your vote forward and make your mark.

i simply don't have the money to donate because im just a child, but i would donate over £1000 if i could.  
all you people who are able to donate then please do. all the money goes to lionsgate towards making this final installment in the series.

instead of buying yourselves mugs, tshirts and other divergent merchandise that will only bring in money to the companies, spend that money on actually helping to bring this movie to life and not just a reality tv show.

i'm talking about passionate people like you trissering, redlady, mosuzmartian, Aasiya D, lelebird 7, and all of you guys who have been following this story and have a passion for the series.

 **please put your vote forward people, IT MATTERS!**

 **SOME PETITIONS ONLY NEED AS LITTLE AS 37 PEOPLE TO COMPLETE THEIR PETITIONS** BEFORE IT CAN BE SENT TO LIONSGATE

please make your mark for the sake of this life changing series, I IMPLORE YOU

only together can we save the give the series its proper take off!

lots of love coming in everyones way,

 **Denisa.D xox**

 **#SAVEASCENDANTTOGETHER**


End file.
